


Light of Middle Earth

by evigljus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evigljus/pseuds/evigljus
Summary: Elarinya has lived in a small colony close to the outskirts of Imladris her entire life. Before her mother left for Valinor she left her with her most prized possession. When tragedy strikes, she find not everything appears as it seems. Begins right before War of the Rings. Mixes the books and movies together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters

“There you are! I have been looking all over for you!” A grinning Cuilwen called from the doorway with her hands pressed up against the frame of the doorway. 

“I’m coming, I just need to finish this one last…” started another elleth, pausing as she focused on her painting. “...last little detail. I’m finished!” She continued looking up. 

“You are just finishing up now? Elarinya, the wedding is just about to begin, and you are going to give them a wet painting? Cuilwen asked as skepticism spread across her face. 

“Cuilwen, I decided to restart last night -” 

“Last night? What you were painting before was beautiful - why would you restart, when this should have been done days ago?” She interrupted exasperated stepping into her room. 

“I know, but - you know me.” Elarinya shrugged at Cuilwen, as she started to organize her paints and brushes with the intention of cleaning it up later. “Before it was pretty, but it wasn’t quite right, and now it’s more than just beautiful. It’s done, and I’ll give it to them tomorrow after it has had some time to set. Weren’t you here to tell me that we need to hurry up because the wedding is starting soon? I’m ready.”

“Your clothes?” Cuilwen said looking at the paint splatters on her leggings and tunic shaking her head. 

“Oh right. I almost forgot.” said Elarinya. She took off her clothes and exchanged it for the deep sapphire blue gown laid out on her bed. It was a very simple yet elegant dress. It wasn’t new, but she loved the dress, and it was a rare occasion to wear it. Over on her dresser she ran her hand over a intricately carved and inlaid wood box before picking it up to remove the lid from it. Inside was a beautiful two stone pendant necklace. The stones shined brightly even with the littlest amount of light. Wrapping her fingers around it, Elarinya held it for a moment closing her eyes before clasping it around her neck. It was the one piece of jewelry that meant something to her, and the only one she ever wore. 

“Are you coming?” She asked hurrying out of her doorway and down the hall to outside. As they wandered down the winding pathway the delicate sweet scent of the flowers filled the air. Sun rays filtered through the green leaves of the forest and cast a golden glow on all that it touched. Even in the early evening they could feel the warmth of the rays on their skin. 

At last they found themselves in a large clearing filled with the many familiar faces of their colony. Elarinya looked around until she spotted a tall, dark brown haired, grey eyed, strong-featured ellon named Turin. They’d been friends for as long as she could remember, outside of her family, he was the closest to her. She and Cuilwen took their spot next to him adding to the circular formation being made. 

Moments later the ceremony began. Two elves walked towards each other from opposite sides of the circle, only breaking it for a moment in time to walk through.They met in the center, taking the other’s hands in their own. Their faces were filled with a happiness that only true lovers could understand. Then they began to speak words of promises and their bond before those present and the Valar. 

Elarinya took the hands of Turin and Cuilwen and they took the hands of those next to themselves. Everyone in attendance began singing words of blessing on the bonded couple. A warm golden light wrapped around them, and when the singing stopped clapping erupted from the attendees. The new couple led the the elves to the back down the path which Elarinya and Cuilwen came by earlier to the Great Hall where the festivities were to take place. 

When they entered the hall music filled the air. Elves began dancing, eating, and merriment. 

“Let’s dance!” Elarinya said, turning to Turin and taking his hand, leading him onto the dance floor. She put her hand in his and then place his other on his arm as he wrapped his arm around her back and they began gliding across the floor. Elarinya couldn’t help but smile, and her deep blue eyes sparkled like the stars. When she danced it took her to another place where worries didn’t exist.

“You look beautiful tonight Elarinya.” Turin told her looking into her eyes. A faint blush graced Elarinya’s cheeks. 

“You’re rather handsome yourself tonight,” she half joked back.

“I meant it Elarinya.” He paused dancing for a moment before continuing on to the steps. 

“Thank you Turin.” She smiled. 

They danced till they could dance no more and needed a break. Turin went to get them both glasses of wine while she went in search of her father to take a seat next to him. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.” Her father greeted her. 

“Of course I was! I was dancing, and I love dancing.” 

“Are you sure that is the only reason you were enjoying yourself?” He inquired with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

“Ada, Turin is my dearest friend, closer to me than Cuilwen even. I know you wish I would find someone, but I am not even close to being ready - I just past my majority as it were. I wish to travel, and explore Middle Earth beyond these woods.” 

“Sometimes, you will find that the best part of life isn’t about what is out there, but what you have here.” 

“I love you ada. I don’t want to explore to replace it with what I have here, I just need to know.” 

“You have the same spirit in you that your mother has.” He replied softly.

“Right now, I’m happy, let that be enough for you.” She smiled reaching out to hold his hand for a moment. 

Turin came back with the two glasses of red wine. Taking a seat across from Elarinya, he handed her a glass. 

“I’m going to give my congratulations. I’ll see you later.” Elarinya’s father stated as he got up from his seat at the table. 

Turin looked at him as he walked away. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No, you didn’t.” Elarinya replied back. “He’s just being himself. He was just once again saying that he wants me to find an ellon that I can settle down with, you know the usual.” Elarinya took a sip of her wine. “I tried explaining, it’s not that I don’t want to settle down, I am just not ready right now.” 

“Why aren’t you ready?” Turin inquired. 

“You know why Turin - I want to go exploring beyond this forest. The furthest I have ever been is Rivendell, and we both know that is less than a day’s ride from here. I - “ 

“Just because you are bonded does not mean that you cannot still go travel. You could travel together. Instead of telling him about it later, you could share the memories of it together.” 

“I never thought of it that way…” 

Cuilwen came over to the table. “Elarinya - why are you not dancing? Turin, dance with her. I don’t want to be the only good dancer dancing…” 

They both laughed. Cuilwen obviously had been drinking. Turin outstretched his hand as he stood up. “May I have this dance?”

“Of course you may.” Elarinya took his hand and let him lead her out to the dance floor. 

It was a slower song, and Turin held her closer than he normally did. Yet, Elarinya found she didn’t mind, there was something different about tonight. When the song ended she looked up at Turin. 

“Do you want to go for a ride?” Elarinya asked. 

“This late?” 

“Yes, I want to show you something.” 

“Alright.” 

Elarinya took his hand and led him out of the Great Hall and over to the stables. On the walk over, they held each other’s hand the entire time, only letting go when the reached the doors. The village was so quiet. all the people who were still out were at the Great Hall celebrating. 

“Hello Baneth.” Elarinya said putting her face against the horse’s face. Baneth nuzzled her nose against Elarinya’s face. 

“You ready?” Turin asked, already on his horse. 

Elarinya gracefully jumped up onto her horse then led the way out of the stables. They rode out from the woods into the open fields where the hills rolled gracefully across the landscape. The moon and stars seemed to shine perfectly that night. Yet, they didn’t stop. 

“Where are you leading me to?” 

“You’ll see soon enough.” Elarinya replied. She led him down another hill where there was a massive old oak tree next to a babbling stream that led to a small pond. She jumped down from her horse and let it wander around. Elarinya took a seat down by the tree in the soft grass. Among the grasses you could see flowers. Turin got off of his horse and took a seat down next to her. 

“When I was younger, my naneth would bring me here. It was our special place. She would tell me stories of far off places in Middle Earth. I always dreamed of going to see them myself one day. When she sailed to the Gray Havens, I made a promise to myself that I would go see them, and other wondrous places, so that when I see her again, I can tell her all about my travels.” 

“This is where you were going off to all those times.” Turin began.

“Yes, this is where I would always go.” 

“It’s beautiful, especially for not being a forest.” 

“Naneth always said there are different types of beauty in this world. The mountains are sublime. The forests are full of wonder and amazement, but you cannot see the stars or moon in the depths of the forest. Out here though, you can see to the horizon, and the entire night sky is there for you to behold in all its beauty and majesty.” 

Turin put a comforting arm around Elarinya’s shoulder. “Thanks for sharing this with me.” He softly said. “I know how close you were to your mother and how hard it was when she left you to sail.” 

“I’ve been wanting to share this place with you for a long time. I just didn’t know when the right time was.” 

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to share with you for a long time too… I - I love you as my friend, but my feelings for you run much deeper for you than just friendship.” He turned to face her. 

“I’m speechless…” Elarinya replied in barely more than a whisper. “But, I having more and more that my feelings may run deeper as well…” She continued slowly. 

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. They stayed there for quite sometime in each other’s arms gazing up at the stars, listening to the soft breeze run through the tall grasses and the leaves of the oak tree, and the sound of the running water. All the world seemed to be at peace in that moment. 

“We should go back, before they start to worry about where we are at.” She said turning to face him. “Knowing my father he’d send a search party out for me.” She laughed. 

The two of them got back up on their horses and began riding towards the village. 

Turin stopped on his horse. “Do you hear that?” 

Elarinya’s heart sunk in fear as she heard the sounds of screaming and fighting coming from the direction of their village. “Ada” she whispered. She then flew off with her horse back towards the village. 

“Elarinya!” Turin called racing after her. When they got nearer they could see orcs and elves slaughtering each other. 

“I have to find my father!” She called to Turin. 

“Don’t!” Turin called, but it was too late, she took off towards home. Turin followed quickly after her. She ran into her home. 

“Ada?” She cried out, but no response came. She went to the next room but still no answer. Lastly, she went into her room and there on the floor was her father with two arrows in his chest. 

“No!” She screamed falling to her knees crying out. “Wake up ada! Please wake up!” 

“Elarinya we must go now before it is too late!” Turin started to pull her away from her father’s dead corpse. 

“Wait, She grabbed her father’s sword from his hand, and took the box to the necklace her mother gave her, putting it in a bag quickly and left. They jumped back on their horses and began riding away. 

Their presence did not go unnoticed by the orcs. They began chasing after them in mad pursuit. 

“Elarinya, keep riding and don’t look back!” Turin yelled at her. 

Elarinya stopped when she didn’t hear the sounds of a second horse. “Turin!” 

“Go Elarinya! You must!” Elarinya stared in horror as she saw the onslaught of orcs coming towards him. He was staying to fend off the orcs so that she could have a chance of making it to Rivendell. 

“I can’t lose you too!” 

“I love you Elarinya, now go! Go!” 

Elarinya took one last look at him before riding off harder than she had ever rode before. She couldn’t look back. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, and countless tears ran down her face, but she didn’t stop. 

Soon she could hear the orcs chasing after her too. It could mean only one thing… She pushed her horse even harder. An arrow went whizzing past her face, and soon another, followed by another one. She couldn’t stop now.They didn’t stop chasing her, it was like something was giving them energy she’d never seen them have before. 

Her horse began to slow down ever so slightly. She’d never pushed Baneth this hard before for so long in her life. She could feel them gaining on her as the sound of the feet of the wargs became louder. “Baneth, we must do this! It’s just a little further!” 

Another arrow was fired and struck her in her shoulder, near her collarbone. Elarinya yelled out in pain, refusing to let in. Her energy was beginning to wane. 

Then she saw them. Patrol elves stood ready with their bows in the trees. She just had to reach the forest, just a little bit further. Another arrow went flying past her head. When she was beginning to feel that she would never make it to the border before her energy left her, she made it. Elarinya continued to ride until she no longer heard the sound of the orcs or their wargs. 

Her horse stopped and with all her energy spent she collapsed forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters

Elarinya sat up, shoulders slumped and turned her horse around to face the riders who rushed on their horses towards her. Tears flowed down her face like water breaking through a dam. Her body shook with fear and sorrow. There were no words in any of the languages of this earth that could express the depths of the void that replaced her heart. It happened so fast. Her heart told her that it could not be real. She would wake up soon from this nightmare. Ada would be there eating breakfast with the bright smile he always greeted her with every morning. Cuilwen and Turin - Turin They would ask her if she wanted to go to the archery range or horseback riding. Everything was going to be alright. In the depths of her mind, she knew otherwise.

Two of the riders hurriedly jumped off their horses and approached Elarinya. She sat on her horse enraptured by the horrors of her mind in shock. The elves spoke to her, but all she could see were their lips moving, their words drowned by her thoughts.

A male elf lifted her off her horse and set her on the ground. She looked him straight in the eyes.

“We must get the arrow out of your shoulder. It could be poisoned” 

Reality struck her and pain seared through her shoulder. She nodded her head.

The ellon pulled the arrow out, causing her to cry out in pain. Another ellon handed her a cloth to cover he wound up until they reached the healing wards.

“It is not poisoned” The first ellon said. 

The sound of horses’ hooves became louder as another group of elves came closer. At their lead were the two unmistakable faces of Elrohir and Elladan. Elladan jumped off his horse and went over to the Elarinya and other elves under him and his brother’s command.

“Many summers have come and gone since I last looked upon your beautiful face Elarinya.” Elladan softly spoke, touching he her cheek with his hand in a comforting way, as he got down on his knees beside her. “Though this is not the manner I thought we would see each other again my dear friend. Tell me what has happened.”

“There was an orc attack on my village - bodies slain everywhere…”

“Was there anyone else?” urged Elrohir.

“I don’t know, I don’t know… Turin and I left and…” Elarinya started to break down again.

Elladan looked up from Elarinya, and ordered 30 of the elves in their company to go search the village and the surrounding areas.

“The rest of you stay and patrol the border. There is still time yet before sunrise and they could strike again.” Elrohir commanded.

“We must make haste back to the city. Elarinya needs to get her wound attended to lest it become infected. Alert everyone!” Elladan said to Elrohir.

“Are you alright to ride your horse Elarinya?” inquired Elrohir.

“Yes.” she responded nodding her head.

Elladan ripped a part of his tunic off and better wrapped Elarinya’s to stop it from bleeding out before helping her back up onto her horse. “That should hold until we arrive back.” Elladan said.

He swiftly got back onto his white horse and lead the way back. “The sun will already have long been risen by the time we arrive. Let us make haste.” He kicked his horse off.

Elarinya followed behind him with Elrohir in the back.

Elrond was waiting for them when they arrived through the gates. “The day has only just begun and already the day is filled with grief. My heart weeps for you young Elarinya.”

“Thank you, Elrond.” Her eyes were bright red and watery.

“Come Elarinya.” Elrond bid.

Elarinya down from her horse and followed Elrond to their house of healing. She took a seat on the chair he gestured to. Elrond undid the wrap tied around her shoulder. Elarinya winced as he took the last of it off. The cloth was no longer white, but a deep crimson red.

“You were lucky.” Elrond told her as he put a paste on her wound. “This should heal up in no time.” Elrond wrapped it back up with a new cloth.

Elrohir and Elladan had walked into the room. “Come, we have much to discuss.” Elrond said evenly.

They followed him to a room where none of them would be disturbed.

“Elarinya, I realize the events that have taken place this last night are so fresh, but I need you to tell me everything you know.” began Elrond.

“There was a bonding ceremony, the entire town was in attendance. After the ceremony, we went to the Great Hall to celebrate. My friend Turin, he and I went out to the plains we were there for some time. When we came back the entire town was under attack. So ´- so many were dead. My, ada - he’s gone….” Elarinya said with a cracking voice, tears resurfaced. She tried to conceal them by wiping them away, but there were too many.

“We sent 30 elves to the village for any survivors. The rest were left on high alert on the border.” Elrohir told Elrond.

“It appears to be getting increasingly darker with every day that passes.” replied Elrond. “Elrohir and Elladan, alert the other patrol areas to the east, north and south. We must keep passage to Imladris safe visitors will soon be arriving here soon.”

“We’ll leave at once.” Elladan replied. The two of them left immediately to ready their horses.

Elrond watched them leave before turning his attention back to Elarinya. “I’ll show you to a room you can stay and call your own. I’ll have someone bring you food. You should get some rest.”

Elarinya nodded her head and let Elrond show her to her room. After Elrond left, she laid down on the bed and did not wake up until the next day. When she did, she realized the horrors of her mind were not just a dream. Elladan had come back to give her the news that no one else from her village survived. Elarinya stared back at him emotionlessly taking deep breaths, trying to comprehend what he was telling her. He gave her a hug. She stood there for a moment before responding and wrapping her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. She believed that the void of a heart she had could not grow any larger, but she was wrong.

For 4 weeks, she stayed within the confines of her room. Save for the funeral of her village. Most of the time she spent sleeping. When Elarinya was awake, she ate very little and her eyes were always red from the tears that came down them. Nor did she speak a word to anyone, though they did try to get her to speak with them. Many were beginning to become worried that she’d fade.

Only when she felt she could not cry anymore tears did she finally leave her room. Her heart still mourned the loss. Yet, she did not have the will to fade either. Elarinya walked out of her room, her deep blue eyes looked wearied. Her deep chestnut brown hair seemed to fall limp, and her fair skin was paler than what was healthy. She had lost weight too from when she first arrived.

“Elarinya?” Arwen asked in shock of seeing her out of her room.

Turned and gave her a small smile. “Mae govannen, mellon nin”

Arwen hugged her. “We - I have been worried for you.”

“I’m sorry for that.” Elarinya replied slightly downcast. “My heart is still grieving, but I promise to not give you cause to worry for me.”

“Come, join me for breakfast.” Arwen gestured. Elarinya followed closely behind her and at her first real meal since the night of the wedding. 

oo0oo0oo0oo

The leaves of the trees had changed from deep hues of green to golden yellows, harvest oranges, fiery reds, and deep burgundies since Elarinya first arrived. It was breathtaking and more beautiful than she ever remembered it looking. A crisp gentle breeze blew through the valley carrying with it the fragrances of the fallen leaves. Unfortunately, the fragrance was not enough to cover up the smell of the loud dwarves who’d just arrived below. Elarinya did not believe she’d ever understand how they could be so loud and never notice it. She shook her head. The dwarves were not the first to arrive, nor would they be the last to arrive from what she had been told.

“There you are Elarinya!” We’ve been looking all over for you. You aren’t shying away from a little tournament are you now?” Elrohir jested.

“Shy away from you two? Never.” She smiled. “It is you who needs to be afraid. I believe today will be the day when I beat you both.”

After the day, she left her room, she had kept herself constantly busy. If her mind was focused on other things, it couldn’t wander to places of pain. Elarinya threw herself into anything she could, including improving her archery skills. When she was young her father had taught her to shoot a bow and arrow. For her age, she became quite proficient. However, countless years had passed since then, and she had long stopped practicing archery. It hadn’t held much interest to her beyond, it was a good skill to know, until now. 

Color came back to her face, and she no longer looked exhausted. Her hair regained its natural shine. Also during the time, when they were not on duty, Elladan and Elrohir had become more than just close friends as they’d been previously. Now they were like brothers to her. She’d even become better friends with Arwen.

“Where’s your bow?” Elladan asked.

“It’s in my room. I’ll be back in a few moments.” Elarinya hurried off to her room. Just as she turned around the corner she bumped into someone she did not expect.

“Excuse me, sir.” A tall, muscular man with golden blonde hair said. Elarinya looked up at him. “I’m sorry m’lady, your clothing took me by surprise.”

“It is quite alright. You are the Steward of Gondor’s son are you not?”

“Yes, Boromir. And you are?”

“Elarinya. I am sorry, but I must be on my way. I am meeting up with Elladan and Elrohir.”

Boromir stepped to the side and let her pass watching her as she did so.

She picked up her bow and quiver and headed out back to the twins. In her absence, Aragorn met up with the twins and decided to join them on the shooting range.

Over the last week or so, they had developed their own game. One person would begin and would shoot an arrow from wherever they desired. If they hit the target they would become the leader, the rest of the them had to shoot an arrow at the target exactly as the leader had. The person who'd originally made the shot would continue to lead until they missed the target himself. For those who did not lead, every time they missed the target they would gain a point. Person with the fewest points would win. Usually they would begin with easier shots, and quickly advance to more difficult ones. Over the past few days, they'd started to become quite creative with their shots. Sometimes they would jump down from trees while shooting two arrows at the same time, or they would take a shot while riding backwards on a horse. At first, Elarinya trailed behind the twins by a rather embarrassing amount of points, but through their training, her skill had begun to improve and the gap was getting smaller between them slowly but surely.

“Aragorn, would you like to go first?” Elarinya asked.

“If you insist.” Aragorn took a bow he had borrowed walked back quite a distance and took a shot he knew he’d make. Right away he established himself as the leader.

“Aragorn, have you forgotten our skill level, or is that all the better you can do?” teased Elrohir.

“Perchance, Elarinya may find this more difficult, but I thought I could expect more out of you.” taunted Elladan.

Aragorn began taking more difficult shots, eventually missing. And the role of the leader passed on to Elarinya. Who held it for as long as she could, managing to get Aragorn to take on 10 more points and Elladan one more point. Unfortunately, it passed to Elrohir, signaling to Elarinya the inevitable start of the slow decline to her losing.

“I believe if Elrohir and Elladan wanted to be truly challenged, they would need to go up against Legolas from Mirkwood.” Aragorn commented, as Elladan shot another arrow perfectly at the target.

“This Legolas would have to be one of the best archers in Middle Earth to beat them.”

“I don’t know if I would give him credit for being one of the best archers.” Elrohir haughtily replied readying another arrow to shoot.

“He can shoot an arrow and make a target every now and again.” Elladan grinned.

“I may not know this Legolas of whom we speak, but I think that it would be wiser for me to put my trust in Aragorn, for the glinting in your eyes is anything but trusting.” Elarinya replied shooting an arrow and missing the target.

“How many points do you have Elarinya?” Aragorn asked grinning.

“50… How many do you have Aragorn?” Elarinya asked in the same tone, looking over her shoulder at him.

“51.”

“I thought so.” Elarinya grinned.

Another elf came towards them. “Lord Elrond is requesting your presence in the hall for the evening meal.”

“That’s too bad Aragorn, you will not be able to redeem yourself.” Elarinya teased before following the group.

“I thought Elarinya you said you were going to beat us both.” Elladan stated.

“Yes, but for the first time I didn’t lose either…At least not entirely.”

Arriving back to her room, Elarinya looked between the few options she had for wearing. In the raid, she had lost more than just her ada and friends. Everything she had was destroyed from the fire the orcs set save the couple of things she grabbed when escaping. Sure, she could try to look for something through the ashes, but the thought of seeing her town again was overwhelming to her - she’d rather face all the orcs of Mordor. Most days, she felt as if she was walking on a thin sheet cracked ice, one small misstep and she’d be plunged into the water.

“I’ll just wear this one.” She said aloud to herself pick the deep forest green gown. Along the edges of the scoop neckline, the long bell shaped sleeves, and the bottom of the dress was a simple embroidery design of golden leaves in a scroll pattern. She pinned some of her hair up before leaving to go to the hall.

The hall was completely full. Every night it seemed that there was no way they would be able to fit more people in, but then more guests would arrive and more elves would show up, and they still managed to find a place for everyone. Scanning the room, she spotted an open seat across the hall that appeared to still be open, next to the man named Boromir who she’d bumped into earlier in the day.

“Excuse me, may I sit here?” she inquired.

“Of course, as long as the dwarf is not saving it for a companion of his.”

A stout, thick, red bearded dwarf turned his head. “I am not saving it. If the lass wants to sit she can.”

“Thank you.” Elarinya took her seat.

Elrond had stood up to give a toast and welcome the guests, before everyone began eating their meal.

Sitting between Boromir and the dwarf, who she came to find out was named Gimli, she felt out of place. The dwarves during the entire meal kept to themselves by speaking only with each other unless if it was necessary to do otherwise. Boromir and his men also kept mostly to themselves, and spoke nothing except the business of Gondor. Not wanting to eat the long meal in silence, she decided to start a conversation with the men from Gondor.

“Is Minas Tirith everything they say it is?” Elarinya inquired looking at Boromir trying to make conversation.

He looked at her slightly in shock for a moment. “Tell me what is it that you have heard?”

“The stone walls rise above the ground the way a mountain rises above the earth. From the stone walls rise brilliant white towers that look over the land.”

“Yes. It is true.” Boromir replied with pride in his voice. “The kingdom of Gondor is unlike any other kingdom of men upon this earth.”

“Tell me, what is the rest of Gondor like?”

Boromir delved deep into telling her about Gondor. She had never seen a man have as much pride for his land as he held for his. Elarinya was positive that if she asked, he could speak the entire night about Gondor, but they were stopped.

Tables were cleared away, so that the dancing could begin. Elarinya stayed near the edge of the room while she watched people dance. Standing there, watching everyone brought back many memories from the night of the raid. The pain started to rise back up in her chest.

“Excuse me m’lady, but you wouldn’t happen to want to dance, would you?” A young hobbit with head full of curly golden hair, a bright smile, and eyes full of life, named Pippin.

“I - “ Elarinya hesitated, looking outside, to where she was wanting to escape to and then down back at Pippin, whom she’d met a few times before since he and the other hobbits arrived.

“Great!” he said taking her hand.

As they walked to the dance floor, he looked over at Merry. “I told you she’d dance with me Merry!” Pippin beamed.

Elarinya found she couldn’t help but smile at the remark.

“Better go find a lass, before all the good ones are gone.” Pippin continued. Merry turned around and began searching for a lady to dance with.

Unable to dance as she normally would, they held each other’s hands and Pippin lead her in a dance that he knew how to do, spinning her around as they circled around the dance floor. It was not the most graceful dancing she’d ever done, and they both stepped on each other’s feet, but it was fun. For the first time, in a very long time she found herself truly laughing, and her eyes began to sparkle with life again. Pippin was laughing and enjoying himself just a much. Merry, unable to find someone had gotten Frodo to dance along with him too.

Elarinya took turns dancing with each of the hobbits including Sam. Though she was sure some of the other elves would be talking, and it probably looked funny that she was dancing with hobbits, but she needed this. Everything that was troubling her mind just faded away in oblivion. A while later when the hobbits were tired they took a break to get a drink. Just when she’d sat down before her was the dwarf named Gimli asking if she’d like to dance.

She’d never picture that Gimli would dance, but in trying to be polite and courteous, she accepted. For a dwarf, Gimli did not dance all that bad. It was not the most horrible experience she’d had. Even though he was a dwarf, she found herself enjoying it more than she believed she would have. When the song was over he thanked her for the dance and then went back to talking with some of the other dwarves.

Elarinya picked her drink back up and headed to the balcony, out there was only one other individual who was looking across the valley and up to the stars.

“They’re beautiful tonight are they not?” Elarinya asked him looking up at the stars.

“Aye, though I feel their beauty is becoming ever more veiled by darkness.” He said turning towards her. It was the first time she noticed his deep strong blue eyes. His psychic was of an elven warrior. He wore his long blonde hair with two smaller braids by his ears.

“I hope the darkness will not last forever.” Elarinya responded pausing a moment before continuing on. “Do you not enjoy dancing? I don’t recall seeing you dance.”

“I do, but I’ve had a long journey today, and I wanted time to myself.”

“I’m sorry, I can leave you if you want peace. I only came out here for fresh air myself.”

“Tis nothing to worry about.” He smiled.

“You’re from Mirkwood then?”

“Aye.”

“I hope to travel there one day. My mother spoke greatly of its beauty.”

The elf smiled at her. “It is not as beautiful as it once was, but its beauty can still be admired even with the shadow that has covered it. Pray tell what is your name m’lady, for you have yet to tell me it.”

“It’s Elarinya. And yours?”

“I’m Legolas.”

“You’re Legolas? I did not know you would be here.”

“I have news I needed to bring to Elrond.”

“The council must be of utmost importance, for visitors to come from the far reaches of Middle Earth for it.”

“You know what the council is about?”

“No, I just know that there is one. The topic has been safeguarded.”

“Indeed.”

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course, Elarinya.”

“Are you truly as good at archery as Aragorn claims?”

“I know how to shoot an arrow. If that is what you are asking.” He replied with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters

Elarinya awoke very early the next morning to the clashing of thunder and pounding of rain. Ominous, dark clouds covered the entire sky, and trees’ branches blew in the wind. The entire valley appeared to still be sleeping. Standing there looking out over the valley, the dull throbbing pain in her heart quickly started to creep back and take a hold of her. If she kept standing there and did nothing, she knew it was only a matter of time before tears would resurface. She had to get out. Turning to her dresser, she pulled out a simple white tunic, brown leggings and a thick forest green hooded cloak. Quickly, she braided her long dark chestnut brown colored hair into a long braid and pulled the hood over her head. Picking up her quiver and bow she braved the rain, walking to the archery range. 

She kept her cloak on and readied her first arrow to shoot, the pouring rain and darkness made the target more difficult to see at the end of the range, but it stood there none the less like it always was. Elarinya pulled back the arrow and released it, but the arrow missed. Grabbing another arrow, she readied herself and shot again and missed. Frustrated, she tried again, for a third time she missed. Elarinya stared down at the target. Then she started grabbing one arrow after another after another after another, sometimes hitting, sometimes missing. When they were out, she trudged in the sloshing mud, down to the end of the range to pick them up. Then Elarinya went straight back to the opposite end and began shooting them all again. 

Her body was tense and she swelled up with anger, becoming more frustrated with herself whenever she missed the target. The longer she shot, the heavier the rain seemed to pour down upon the earth. The hood of her cloak was no longer covering her head, and her hair had become loose and started falling out of the braid in the wind. She could feel the rain start to run down her neck and make her clothes underneath wet. Still, she kept on firing arrows, one after another. Fog had set in and it poured heavier yet, and she could no longer see the target. Out of nowhere, she threw her bow across the range and yelled out louder than she had ever yelled before in rage and pain, cursing at the relentless rain. She collapsed to her down to her knees in the mud and began hitting the ground as hard as she could with her arms and fists, until her body began to rack with sobs. 

“Elarinya!” A voice called loudly to her to be heard over the banging of the thunder and the rain. 

She looked up from the ground covered in mud and rain and saw Legolas kneeling before her. .

” Elarinya, what’s wrong?” He asked in great concern, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

“They’re all dead! All of them! Everyone that I have loved and cared for is DEAD. I wasn’t even gone for that long and there was an attack - the whole village was unprepared! I was out with Turin, and he told me he loved me, while I was having the happiest moment of my life - my ada was killed! KILLED! My entire village was set on fire, people were screaming and yelling and fighting! I can still hear them in my head, and they haunt my dreams. I should be dead with them. The worst part is, I did nothing, I DID NOTHING LEGOLAS! MY ADA IS DEAD, AND MY NANETH HIM WILL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN BECAUSE OF ME! LIKELY SHE’LL FADE TOO! BECAUSE OF ME! TURIN IS DEAD AND IT’S MY FAULT! HE WAS MY DEAREST FRIEND AND WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR ME, AND I LET HIM FACE THE ORCS ALONE! I SHOULD HAVE STAYED, I should have STAYED AND FOUGHT WITH HIM, Legolas - I should be dead with them…I fled, and they are gone now because of it.” Elarinya cried out sobbing. “There is nothing I can do about it and everything is lost.” She finally choked out. 

Legolas saw the excruciating pain she held in her eyes, and the tears that flowed from them. There were no words of comfort he could give her, only time would be able to mend the pain that coursed through her heart. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close. Elarinya held onto him for comfort and buried her head into his shoulder and stayed there with him in the rain. 

“They’re over here!” another man yelled back and some others who they could not see due to the fog. Legolas and Elarinya both looked over to see Aragorn running over to them soaked to the bone. 

Legolas dropped his arms around Elarinya and helped her stand up. 

“We were worried Elarinya.” Aragorn said. “We should go back inside; this storm doesn’t seem like it will let up anytime soon.” Aragorn paused for a looking at Elarinya’s face. “Are you alright Elarinya?” 

Elarinya nodded her head in response. Aragorn looked to Legolas, who gave him a look of warning. The three of them walked back to the heart of the valley. Upon reaching it, Elarinya went to her room to clean wash the mud off her body. 

Legolas and Aragorn watched her walk away. 

“Did you find her?” Arwen asked coming up to them hurriedly. 

“Aye” Aragorn replied, “Legolas found her out on the archery range.” 

“She went to practice archery on a day like this?” Arwen skeptically asked. 

“I believe she went out there to take her mind off the pain, but in the end, she became overwhelmed by it.” Legolas replied. 

Arwen looked at him surprise and shock. “She opened up to you? Since her arrival, she has refused to speak with anyone. For a month, she stayed in her room. When she stepped out of her room, we were so glad. Now she refuses to speak about anything. Elarinya constantly is keeping herself busy with anything and everything, I worry about her still.” 

Legolas looked over in the direction of Elarinya’s room. “Aye, indeed, but not because she trusted me I believe, but because she was overwhelmed by emotions and could no longer hold back the hurt in her heart.”

“We should let her rest.” Aragorn replied. Arwen and Legolas both agreed. Aragorn went off with Arwen, and Legolas went to his room. 

He sat down in a chair staring at a painting on a wall. The painting was beautiful. Yet, for all the beauty that it held, it could not hold his attention. His mind drifted to the archery field. It was hard to imagine the elleth he’d met last night was the one he saw today. Never could he have foreseen, the secrets she held inside of her. The mask she wore was thicker than any armor that’d been made. Her words burned in his memory, as they played over, and over again. To live through a horrific event such as she described, he found that he couldn’t even begin to fathom it. Everything she knew was ripped away, as if it never existed. 

Time ticked away and Legolas stayed still in his chair deep in his thoughts. Reaching a point where he could no longer stand to sit still and do nothing, he jumped out of his chair and headed out of his room, and walked to the opposite side of the valley to her room. Her door stood in front of him, now that he was here, he was dumbfounded as the rain continued to fall upon his head. 

oo0oo0oo0oo

Elarinya took a very long bath and washed all the mud from body. She’d work tirelessly to hold up the wall she’d built between herself and her emotions. Like an avalanche, her emotions ripped through the wall engulfing her as it pummeled down. Finally, she’d reached a point recently when she could go without breaking down and believed she had control over her emotions. Shooting arrows in the archery field, proved otherwise. Quickly shooting arrows and hitting the target had nothing to do with the actual activity, but everything to do with what was on her mind. Every time she missed, it was as if she was being reminded of how she failed her family, friends, and community. Now she was failing at a simple task. Then to top it off, she broke down in front of Legolas, of whom was hardly an acquaintance. Worst was she yelled at him. She needed to apologize to him. 

Elarinya stepped out of the washing tub, and dried herself off before slipping on a simple lavender colored dress. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her room, and then they stopped about where her door was. However, no one knocked, even though her hearing was good, even with the storm still raging outside. Elarinya went to her door with her hair hanging wet and opened it. 

“Legolas?” She looked at him surprised. 

“Elarinya - I” Legolas found himself fumbling over his words, very unlike him. 

“Do you want to come in?” Elarinya politely gestured inside of her room. 

“Aye.” Legolas replied stepping out of the rain. Elarinya brought him over a chair to sit in, while she took a seat on the edge of her bed. 

“Legolas, I’m glad you came.” Elarinya started after sitting down looking at him. “I wanted to apologize earlier for my actions, we barely even know each other and to tell you was unfair of me to burden you and -” 

“Elarinya,” Legolas interrupted. “I understand, you did not intend to express matters of which are very close to your heart. We have only just met, but I want you to know, I shall not tell a soul of the words you spoke to me, unless you wish it first. I know not, the depths of your pain you must feel, but I would like to be there for you as a friend. No one, should have to experience a tragedy as yours, and have no one to confide in.” 

“Legolas, I am sorry, but I cannot accept your friendship. I fear I should only fail you in some way whether it be now or in the future. Nor, do I desire to be someone you feel sorry for.” Elarinya stood up and walked to the other side of her room turning away from Legolas, intending for him to leave her room. 

Legolas stood up, but did not leave, rather he walked up beside her. “Then let us pretend today never happened, and we begin where we left off the other night on the balcony.” suggested Legolas. 

“Legolas, what I told you isn’t something that I can pretend did not happen when it did. It was supposed to be my burden to bear alone, and I will not let it become yours, especially when you have duties such as yours, it would be selfish.” Elarinya replied looking back into his eyes. 

“It would not be selfish, it would be stubborn of you. I am not asking you to tell me anything you are uncomfortable sharing. Keeping everything locked inside will only eat away at your soul until you become a shell the elleth you are. If you cannot trust Elladan and Elrohir, of whom you consider brothers, then who will you lean on for support?” 

“Tell me, what do you know about me?” Elarinya spat back. “You know nothing, Legolas Greenleaf!” She began to turn away, but Legolas grabbed her hand. 

“Last night, I watched an elleth dance with more beauty than I have ever seen. The beauty of it lied not only for the way in which she moved so gracefully, but in the joy, that radiated from herself as she did so. Her eyes were alive with passion, and no one could stop watching her. For watching her, made you feel even more alive. When speaking with her, you could sense her curiosity that filled her entire being. Looking at your eyes now, I can still see her behind the mask you wear and under the brokenness. I know you are terrified to confront your past.” Legolas replied in a strong voice. He let go of her hand. Elarinya stood in front of him unmoving. 

His facial expression softened and he placed his hand on her shoulder. “Can’t you see Elarinya, I’m trying to help you. I would not have you live a life shrouded in darkness, not when I know the spirit that lies in you.” Legolas pulled her into an embrace. “Elarinya, you are surrounded by those who care for you deeply. You need only open your eyes to see it.” He continued softly. “I know that I need not help you, for if you desired you could seek the help of others, but I want to, and I want to be your friend.” 

Elarinya pulled back a little to look at Legolas’ face, searching for - something, anything that would give her reason to decline. All that was there was a genuine kindness and care that she had never quite seen before in her life. It gave her courage to trust him and his words. She slightly nodded her head in acceptance. “I don’t know where to begin Legolas…”

“From the beginning.” Legolas replied with a small smile upon his lips. 

“Alright.” Elarinya walked back over to her bed and sat down, and Legolas took a seat again in the chair. 

Elarinya took a deep breath and let it out, sitting there for a moment. Legolas waited patiently for her. 

“When I was an elfling, my ada was the bravest warrior I ever knew. He’d fought in the Last Alliance and told me many tales about it growing up. My naneth, however, she was the strongest elf I have ever known. After Sauron was defeated, they wanted to move to a place far away from Mordor, for my ada never wished to look upon the place where he saw so many companions killed before his eyes. So, they traveled to Imladris, and joined others who started a colony on the outskirts of Imladris, but still close enough to be under its protection. The village grew, but of course the population remained much smaller than in the heart of the valley. It was quite some time before they decided to have me. I grew up like any other elfling, very curious, and somehow always finding my way into trouble. 

When I was still very young, not yet even 20, I met Turin. Him and I quickly became the best of friends. We’d go out on these ‘great’ adventures, and they were to us at the time. No matter how much trouble we got in with our parents, he was always there to stand up for me. My parents said he was a bad influence, but I always disagreed. We relentlessly tested each other’s skill and braveness. Who could climb the highest, the fastest, who would dare walk furthest out on the log. One night we were out late on one of our great adventures, and the stars were out. We’d decided, that no matter what would happen we were always going to be friends. And we were. 

As I grew older I met others, like Cuilwen, she was also around Turin and my ages. She and I were truly each other’s opposites, but we both understood each other. I think, we saw in the other qualities we desired to have. There were times when we would fight and argue and go months without talking, but she was like my sister; no matter what she did, I would always love her as such. 

I told my ada when I was young, I wanted to be a brave warrior just like him. My naneth laughed, saying I was too young to know what I wanted. Nonetheless, my ada began to teach me how to become a warrior. He was the first to teach me how to use a sword, and how to use a bow. He even made my first bow. Turin had also begun to learn how to wield a sword and to shoot a bow at the same time I did. We would practice all the time, trying to become better than the other. I became rather good for my age. 

My naneth and I would go to our secret spot. My ada never came with us. She told me many stories about the far reaches of Middle Earth. I loved listening to her tell me about them. Sometimes, she would draw out pictures in the ground for me. I wanted to remember her stories, and her pictures. Thus, I began drawing. After my mom and I got back home, I would go to my room and draw everything my mom had told me about that day. 

Over time, I found my naneth was right, I truly was too young to know what I wanted to do. Over the course the next several decades, I became bored with the redundancy of practicing. Turin didn’t, and he continued. Eventually, he became a great swordsman and archer. This was the first time that Turin and I had a real difference. By this point I’d begun painting, and I fell in love with it. I could spend an entire day painting and not even notice the day go by. Both my naneth and ada supported me, though, I believe my ada missed bonding with me as we practiced. Turin, he always encouraged me. He even begun searching out the most beautiful places in the area for me to paint. Then he’d surprise me by taking me there and having my paints and canvases waiting for me. It meant a great deal to me, that he did this. 

My naneth, she sailed to the west when I was still rather young. Then it was just my ada and I. It was hard for us both at first, but then with time it got easier. Everything was normal, until the orc attack.” Elarinya finished saying letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. 

“And after?” Legolas urged. 

She looked Legolas in the eyes, pausing, and found herself surprised that that she was telling him so much. The entire time he listened, he was truly listening to her every word. “I fled to here. I was shot by an arrow while riding my horse.” She showed him the fading scar. “That first night I was sure that this all had to be a terrible nightmare. Surely, I would wake up and everything would be alright. The next morning came, and I was in the unfamiliar room where I fell asleep. I was exhausted, and I felt every single moment pass by of every day. There was a constant throbbing pain in my chest, most days I felt that I couldn’t even breathe. I cried endless tears and practically lost all desire to live, because the weight of it all was so unbearable. Death did not come, and one morning weeks several weeks after I’d arrived, I looked outside and there was a singing bird out on a branch of one of the trees. The same type of bird that always nested in the tree that was at mine and my naneth’s secret special place. It reminded me of my naneth and that gave me hope. Hope that there would be day when darkness would no longer reign over my being, and I know would once again know the dawn.” A small smiled formed on her lips. Absentmindedly she pulled her necklace out from under her dress and held it in her hand close to her heart. 

Legolas looked at her curiously, seeing a light being emitted through the cracks of her fingers. “What is it that you have in your hand?” 

Elarinya looked up at him. “It’s a necklace my naneth gave me long ago.” She replied opening her hand to show him. 

“My eyes must be deceiving me, for it cannot be…” Legolas replied in disbelief and awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Elarinya took the necklace off and held it her hand so Legolas could see that it was only a necklace like any other. She watched him look upon the necklace wide-eyed with wonder. “Your eyes surely must be deceiving you, this was a gift from my naneth to remember her when she left Middle Earth.” 

Legolas found it hard to take his eyes off the necklace. “No.” He replied shaking his head, looking back at her. “This is not just an ordinary necklace.”

Elarinya felt skeptical about Legolas’ statement, believing that he had to either be jesting with her, or mistaking it for something else. “If it isn’t just an ordinary necklace that significance comes from its owner, then do tell what you think would make this otherwise.” 

“The lost silmarils.”

Elarinya started to laugh at his response. “Are you mad Legolas? These jewels - the silmarils? Impossible. The silmarils have been lost for longer than you and I have been alive combined. One was thrown into the depths of the sea and the other into the fire. Only when the world has ended will they be found again. This is common knowledge at least amongst the elves. If you wish to fool me, you must try something is a little more believable than that.” She stood up shaking her head and walked over to her dresser to put the necklace back in its box. 

“I’m being honest.” Legolas insisted following her over to her dresser. 

Elarinya placed her necklace down its box and looked back up at Legolas in the eyes, seeing how much he wanted her to believe him. “ 

“Please, trust me on this Elarinya.” 

“Legolas, I -” She paused looking down at the necklace in the box. They couldn’t be the silmarils. The implications alone are unfathomable. How would they have lied - how could someone be - It’s the silmarils, they contain the light of the two trees. There is no possible way…

“I can’t believe you Legolas.” Elarinya put the lid back on the box and closed her drawer. The disappointment in Legolas’ eyes was evident. 

“If you will not believe me, will you at least speak with Elrond about the matter?” 

She shook her head no. “I could not waste Elrond’s valuable time with something as impossible as this. Especially, not after all he has done for me.” 

Legolas felt frustration at Elarinya’s stubbornness on this matter. It was evident he was not going to win this battle today. He let out his breath, “Maybe you are right Elarinya, the chances are very slim.”

“But Legolas, thank you for listening, I -, it meant a lot to me.” 

Legolas smiled. “It is the least I could do. These are dark days, and no one should have to carry such burdens alone.” 

A knock came on the door. “Elarinya?” came Aragorn’s voice. 

“You may come in.” Elarinya responded. 

Aragorn looked at the two of them in surprise. “Leoglas, I did not expect to find you here.” 

“I was making sure my friend was alright.” Legolas responded looking at Elarinya whose tears had dried away, and eyes were no longer red.

“Then it appears you have already done what I was planning to.” Aragorn replied smiling. 

“Come sit down Aragorn and join us in conversation. You had left soon after I’d arrived here, and we haven’t had a chance to speak. Tell me about your journey.” Elarinya found another chair and pulled it over to where they were sitting. 

Aragorn took a seat and began telling about his journey to the Prancing Pony, where he met the four hobbits. He explained how they left in a hurry, in hopes of not being discovered by the Ringwraiths. Then, how one night he had gone out to do scouting, when one of the hobbits had foolishly started a fire. The Ringwraiths found them and attacked. Fortunately, he got there before all was completely lost, but it was at a price. Frodo was stabbed by a Nazgul blade. His life began slowly fading wasting away as he started to turn into one of them. Then the Ringwraiths had begun to follow them. “Had it not been for Glorfindel and the healing abilities of Elrond, Frodo would not be with us today.” Aragorn finished explaining. 

“I am glad you returned safe and are home again.” replied Elarinya, placing her hand on Aragorn’s shoulder. 

“As am I, but I fear it won’t be for long.” 

Elarinya looked between Aragorn and Legolas. “This is to do with the council tomorrow isn’t it.”

“Aye.” They answered together. 

“Frodo found the Ring.” whispered Elarinya in shock.

“It was Bilbo who had it before him, and later gave it to him at his 111th birthday.” Aragorn began to divulge. 

“That would mean that he’s had it for 17 years? All this time, and no one knew?” 

“Gandalf had his suspicions, but was not certain until recently.” 

“You said before, but not first, who then found the Ring?” 

“A creature named Gollum.” Legolas answered. “Gollum got it on his birthday hundreds of years ago, when he was fishing with his friend. It was his friend, that had found it. That was the day that changed Gollum’s life forever.” 

“Why would Gollum give up the Ring?” 

“He didn’t” Aragorn replied. “Bilbo won it.” 

“Now, young master Frodo carries the weight of the Ring on his shoulders. He’s so small, and innocent, it’s a miracle he has made it to Imladris.”

“Frodo may only be a hobbit, but he has a very strong will that sees him through.” 

“When I was a young elfling, I always wished that a time would come again, when I would be able to experience the events that made legends and stories which are passed down through the rest of time. Now, I believe that time is upon us, and I do not envy those of you who must decide the path we will take. If it is truly the Ring of Sauron, then I know that no matter what path you choose, there will be consequences. I pray that the Valar help all of you in this critical time.” 

“May they help us all.” Legolas added. 

oo0oo0oo0oo

Elarinya stood amongst the tall grasses on the vast open plains. She turned around, and saw her secret place. The oak tree’s leaves were a luscious green. Flowers were everywhere, shades of indigos, purple, pinks, yellows and oranges. Winds gently blew through the grass, and made it look ever so soft. She started walking towards to climb up its branches. Her ears filled with the sound of horse’s racing. 

Elarinya, saw the young girl on her pony, and taller elleth on a horse with the same dark chestnut wavy brown hair as she had. The elleth got off her horse and sat down next to the young bright eyed elleth. Standing there she watched the elleth she knew was her naneth speak with her as a elfling. 

“Elarinya, there’s something I need to speak with you about.”

“Naneth, if it’s about last night, I swear, I didn’t - okay, well maybe a little, but it was all Turin’s idea!” Elarinya pleaded with her naneth. 

Her naneth sighed chuckling. “Nay, my dear little one. I need to tell you something much more important than that.”

“What is it?” Elarinya curiosity shined through her expression, she tried to think of everything she could that could possibly be so important. 

“I’m leaving Middle Earth.” 

Elarinya’s face dropped in pure disbelief, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. “What about ada and I, and staying together always as a family and you can’t just leave me, not now! I need you! Why can’t you just wait? We can all go together and -”

“Elarinya, slow down. It’s not that simple.” 

“What do you mean it’s not that simple? Just choose to stay, please naneth!” 

Her naneth sighed at her with loving eyes, “My darling little Elarinya, I love both you and your ada so dearly. I have stayed in Middle Earth centuries longer than I should have. Now my time here is over. I cannot stay here anymore no matter how much I wish I could. I promise you, we will be together again as a family. I promise.” She then leaned over to Elarinya and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. Then she reached up to her neck and unclasped a necklace, and held it out in her hand. 

“Elarinya, this is for you to remember me. No matter what I will always be with you my little one. It was my light when all others were taken from me.” 

Elarinya took it in her hand, she had never held anything as precious as this in her life. The necklace was her naneth’s most prized possession, and she always wore it close to her heart. The necklace’s light was mesmerizing to look at. Even in its simplistic design of two tear-drop shaped stones set in a vertical fashion as a delicate vine of leaves wrap elegantly around the two stones, to not obscure the beauty of them. She held it tightly in her hand, and then she leaned over to hug her naneth. 

“I will never forget you!” She whispered in her naneth’s ear. 

“Nor will I.” The elleth replied back to her daughter. 

Elarinya stood watching in silence. It was the last time she and her naneth went to their special place. The next morning, she left by horse with a small company of other elves to sail across the sea. 

The wind around her picked up, and the sky turned black Elarinya saw looking up. She looked back over to her younger self and her naneth. They should be getting back on their horses, but instead she saw her naneth turn into a dark illusive figure that started to choke her. Her younger self tried to get away, but couldn’t. Elarinya started to run over when she found she could not move because she too was being choked. She crumpled to the ground unable to get oxygen.

“Elarinya?” 

Elarinya bolted up in bed breathing heavy. Her hands went straight up to her neck feeling where she felt like she was being strangled. 

“Elarinya?” came a voice again. 

Elarinya looked over and saw Pippin peering through the door. 

“Come in Pippin.” She replied. 

Pippin walked in followed by Merry. 

“We were wonderin’ if you eat breakfast.” Pippin began. 

“Course she eats breakfast Pip!” Merry scolded. 

“Right, we were wonderin’ if you would join us for breakfast?” Pippin continued. 

“Aye, I would. Wait a few minutes outside and I will walk with you down to the hall.” 

Merry and Pippin’s faces both broke into large grins as they walked back outside to wait. 

Elarinya quickly changed into a simple everyday dress and clasped her necklace around her neck and slipped it under her dress, and walked out of her room to an anxiously waiting Merry and Pippin. 

Merry and Pippin started telling her tales of their lives in the Shire. Upon entering the hall, they saw it was rather empty. 

“Where are all the people?” Pippin asked. “You can’t start a day without breakfast.”

“Where’s Frodo, Sam?” Merry asked taking a seat next to Sam at a table. 

“I thought you may know.” Sam replied. 

“Haven’t seen him, we thought he’d be with you.” Pippin replied. 

Elarinya took a seat next to Pippin, also finding it odd the lack of elves, people and dwarves, especially at the morning meal. It wasn’t late, nor was it especially early. Then realization struck her face. “The council.” she stated quietly. 

“What council?” Sam inquired. 

“It’s not my place to say. Even I know more than I should.” 

“They can’t have a council and not tell us!” Pippin replied. 

“I’m going to find Frodo.” Sam 

“Me too.” Merry added. 

“And me!” Pippin concluded nodding his head. 

The three of them took off in search of the council. 

“The council is supposed to be secret!” Elarinya tried to say, but she was too late. The three of them took off quickly in search of Frodo and the council. It amazed her how quickly the hobbits could go when they needed too. She followed them trying to reason with them that they shouldn’t, but they didn’t heed a word she said.

It didn’t take long to find Frodo, along with all the visitors. Elarinya dared not go as close to the council meeting as the hobbits. None of them were supposed to be there. Stopped behind one of the pillars, she could see all their faces and easily hear their voices. 

“Bring forth the Ring.” Elrond commanded. 

Frodo stood up and set the Ring upon a pedestal as tall as him and went back to take his seat. 

Elarinya found she couldn’t take her eyes off the Ring. The very air around, which a moment ago, was like any other now was filled with feelings of terror and evil. 

“And what would a ranger know of this matter?” Boromir chastised. 

She looked over at Boromir who was standing up from his seat looking straight at Aragorn, who did not reply to his question. Her attention was turned to Legolas, who did stand up and defend Aragorn. There were few who were left, that were alive the last time there was an alliance between men and elves. Even now, when it was imperative they worked together Elarinya stood in her place wondering how they would come to a decision, when the Ring’s power was already creeping its way out to take hold upon those present. 

Unexpectedly, the dwarf named Gimli jumped up from his seat and smashed his broad ax down upon the Ring. The air filled with black speech. Elarinya looked over to the hobbits who had looks of fear upon their face. She wanted to leave this place of evil, but her feet wouldn’t move, nor could she move her eyes from the those of the council who were arguing with each other, shouting words of distrust. Out of the hatred, Frodo stood up, and walked towards the center. 

“I will take it… I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor.” Frodo spoke up in a strong clear voice. 

The entire council suddenly became silent. They were all just as astounded by Frodo’s declaration as Elarinya was. Yet, no one held any prejudices against Frodo, he was only a hobbit. Some had probably never heard of a hobbit until coming here to Imladris. 

Gandalf was the first to speak up in support of Frodo, vowing to help him along away. Then she saw Aragorn walk forward and kneel in front of Frodo. Elarinya felt her heart go still in her chest. The pressure grew in her chest as she watched Legolas come forward and vow his bow to helping and protecting Frodo along the way. She was speechless. In her mind, she understood, what they were doing was probably the most honorable and noble action any being could do, especially on such an important quest, but in her heart, it was a different story. Elarinya feared for their safety, and wished to not lose anyone she held dear. 

Gimli quickly followed Legolas, and soon after him Boromir. 

“Here!” Sam cried jumping out from behind the shrub he was hiding behind. 

“Sam!” Elarinya called out before she could stop herself. She clasped her hand over her mouth and stood so she was completely hidden by the pillar. 

Then she heard the voices of Merry and Pippin jumping out and saying that they too would join Frodo on the quest. This was all her fault, if she hadn’t said anything, and if she had stopped them, then at least Sam, Merry, and Pippin would be safe, and they could go back home to the Shire. 

“Nine companions...so be it. You shall be the “Fellowship of the Ring,” Elrond proclaimed to those present. 

With the announcement, the council quickly ended, and everyone began leaving the area. Elarinya stood in her place until she could no longer hear anyone moving. She let out the breath she didn’t know that she was holding and stepped out from the pillar. 

“Legolas!” Elarinya gasped in surprise. “I thought, everyone was gone -” 

“They are.” He replied standing up straight from the pillar he was leaning against. 

“Why didn’t you go with them?” 

“I heard your voice when Sam volunteered to join.” Legolas replied walking closer to Elarinya. “Do you make it a habit to spy on councils?” 

“Never… I had no intention of coming here!”

“If you had no intention of being here, why are you?”

“This morning, I woke up to Pippin calling my name, asking if I wanted to join him and Merry for breakfast. We walked to the hall and were greeted by Sam. All of us at first were surprised by the lack of beings, and were especially curious to the whereabouts of Frodo. Then I remembered the council was today, and all I said was ‘the council,’ and they were off in search of Frodo. I tried to stop them but I couldn’t and then they found him, and the rest of you. It was too late. I dared not interrupt the council, nor did I dare myself to go closer than what I already was. You can never seem to separate hobbits for long.” 

“No, you can’t.” 

“You’re leaving.” Elarinya stated slightly downcast. 

“Aye.”

“How long until you will all leave?” 

“I suspect it will be a while. Elrond, will want to make sure the borders are clear of danger before we leave. However, if an opportunity presents itself, it could be sooner than we think.” 

Elarinya nodded her head in understanding. “How silly of me to hope that this dark hour would have ended, when now I realize it has only just begun.”

“We must always hold on to hope,” Legolas softly replied. 

“Do you fear what could happen?” Elarinya asked looking up at him. 

Legolas thought for a moment before responding. “I know that if nothing is done, a darkness will cover everything unto the very ends of this earth; then there will be no hope for any. I do not fear evil, and thus cling to what is good. I fear being separated from what is true and good and love, and thus I will fight until my last breath unafraid of evil.” 

Elarinya reached out to hold one of Legolas’ hands in her own. “I hope you will not breathe your last breath on this quest. I want you to be in my life.” 

Legolas took hold of her other hand and squeezed them gently. “I would like that very much mellon nin.”

oo0oo0oo0oo

Over the next couple of weeks, the guests of Imladris left to return to their homeland. The air was tense in Imladris. Elrohir and Elladan were on constant patrol watch to ensure the safety of the guests and the boarders. Aragorn was continuously spending time in meetings with Elrond and Gandalf. If he wasn’t in a meeting with them, he was usually helping teach the hobbits, and practicing his own swordsmanship. Boromir and Gimli had kept to themselves for the most part, though they did practice with the others. Legolas spent much of his time at the archery range practicing, and then on other days he would be practicing his swordsmanship. Elarinya continued shooting arrows at the archery range.

“I could help you Elarinya, if you would like.” Legolas suggested. 

“Legolas, you need to focus on practicing. Remember, you have to come back.” 

“One cannot simply practice and never take a break. Just as a friend, has to learn to let their friends help them when they need it.” Legolas answered back. 

“I practice archery as a distraction, it matters not if my skills are precise or not. You on the other hand, need to practice because it will be a matter of life or death.” 

“In times, as dark as these, one can never be certain when they may need such skills. If you are spending so much time distracting yourself, you may as well be practicing right.” 

“It’s still different.” Elarinya replied releasing another arrow toward the target. “I practice archery for the sake of doing something.” She readied another arrow and released it, barely making the target. 

“Are you going to practice, or are you going to watch with eyes of criticism?” Elarinya asked releasing another arrow to the target, getting it closer. 

Legolas turned to face his own target; in rapid succession, he started firing every arrow in his quiver, hitting the bullseye dead on every single time, until there were no more arrows left to be shot. “I appear to have used all of my arrows.” 

“You should go pick them up and keep practicing.” Elarinya replied keeping her focus to her own target. 

Legolas watched her, to say she was being stubborn was an understatement. He was itching inside to be able to help her, if only she would allow it. He kept his face indifferent, watching her shoot another arrow, which this time missed the target it all together. 

“Now will you let me help you?” 

Elarinya didn’t respond one way or another, but Legolas took it as a yes. 

“You need to learn to control your feelings to help you hit your target, instead of it hindering you from hitting your target.” Legolas began. 

Elarinya readied another arrow, as Legolas came right up behind her, and placed his arms over hers to help her adjust her stance. She had never been so aware as then how much taller Legolas was compared to her. There was no doubting he was a warrior. When he held the bow with her his arms looked perfectly relaxed, yet there was an undeniable strength within them. His entire body was engaged in this simple action of holding the bow.

“Press your shoulder down a little and relax it.” Legolas instructed pressing down on her shoulder lightly with his hand. 

“Make sure you are extending all the way back with your arm. Like this.” Legolas continued pulling back the string with her. 

“Keep your body aligned straight.” Legolas pressed her stomach back slightly and her upper body forward with her hands. “Now aim your arrow like this, and then focus and breathe, and when you are ready release.” Legolas stepped away from her. 

Elarinya closed her eyes for a moment focusing her energy. Then she opened them, and released the arrow. The arrow landed exactly in the middle. She turned around facing Legolas with a huge grin on her face. “I haven’t shot that accurately since I was an elfling…” 

“Now, you just have to remember how that felt.” 

“I will try.” 

“No, you will, every single time. Now do it again.” 

Elarinya positioned herself again, trying to recall everything Legolas had just told her, how it felt when she held the bow and pulled the string back. 

“You are tensing your body. Relax.” Legolas commented watching her. 

Elarinya took a deep breath in, and let it out as she released the arrow, landing it on the second ring. 

“Very good.” 

“Now, if I practice for the next several hundred years, I may become as good as you.” 

“No, because by then I will also have improved that much.” 

“You’re impossible Turin.” Elarinya replied without thought. “I’m sorry, I mean Legolas. Sometimes, you remind me of him.” 

“I know he was important to you.” 

Elarinya stood silent for a few moments, before beginning to pick up her arrows unsure of how to respond. Legolas began a couple of moments after her. 

“I am going to walk back to my talon.” Elarinya hurriedly stated. 

“May I escort you back?” 

“If that is your wish, then I will not stop you.” 

They started walking in silence. When the silence became too much, Legolas broke it. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, it has been decided that we will leave in three days’ time.” 

“So soon?”

“Aye.” 

Elarinya walked in silence for a moment, letting her mind comprehend this new information. “I will pray to the Valor that you have safe travels.” She stated halfheartedly. 

Legolas looked over to her. “You’re saying one thing, yet I know there is something else on your mind.” 

She looked up to Legolas for a moment who’d stopped. “What do you desire for me to say? Don’t go Legolas? Because I know you would never do such a thing. It is selfish for me to wish that none of you would go on this dangerous journey for which many say there is hardly a glimmer of hope. I cannot do this anymore Legolas. I wish I was stronger, but I confess that I am not. I could not bear to lose another one I have only begun to hold dear. Please, forgive me for not being able to say anything more than what I have already, without revealing my true thoughts… Legolas, I wish I did not have to, but I do understand why you all must go. I will never hold that against any of you. How could I? Especially when you are all setting out to accomplish the most important journey that Middle Earth will ever experience? I just hope you can find it in your heart to not hold my thoughts against myself.” 

Legolas listened to Elarinya. She wore her mask so well, that even one who knew her may not be able to see past it to the elleth, who was struggling inside to hold together what little she had and rebuild the rest with the debris around her. Yet, even in her internally broken self, he could see the strength of her soul, even if it was unknown to her. 

“I would only ever desire the truth from you mellon nin.” 

A small smile crept to her lips. “I can promise you that, though I cannot promise you will always like what you hear.” 

“I can live with that.” He responded smiling back with eyes full of understanding and caring. “Elarinya -”

“Yes?”

“Have you thought any more of what we had talked about the other night?” 

Elarinya’s had moved up over her chest. “No, Legolas. Why do you ask?” 

Legolas hesitated for a second. “I found some passages I wished to share with you.” 

“Again? Legolas, we have been through this, it’s impossible.” Elarinya started walking again slightly frustrated with him. 

“I won’t force you to go to the library, but at least consider it.”

“If I promise to seriously consider it, will you stop asking?”

“If you hold to your word, then yes.”

“I am not promising, that I will agree with you.” 

“I know.” 

They had arrived at her talon. The stars were only just barely starting to come out for the evening. “Thank you for today Legolas at the range.” 

“There is no need to thank me, if you swear to practice the correct way from now onward.” 

“I believe I could manage that one. Good evening Legolas.” 

Legolas nodded his head and left her, heading off in a different direction. 

Elarinya took a seat in one of her chairs unclasping the necklace. For a long time, she stared at it. He was so adamant about this necklace it was boarding ridiculous. If they were the silmarils, surely someone by now would have recognized them. Surely, her naneth would have known… Or her Ada? Assuming it was possible that these were the silmarils, why would someone keep them? The notion was implausible. All elves knew the stories of the silmarils. How could history be recorded wrong? She tried to come up with some fathomable scenario where this could have happened. The idea slowly ate away at her mind as time moved forward. Her mind formed a battle with itself. To completely disregard facts and beliefs she had had her entire life seemed crazy, and completely illogical. Yet, what if by some unknown reason, they had all been misinformed, or even deceived?


	5. Chapter 5

Elarinya got up from her chair and began making her way quickly to the library. 

“You gait as if you were being followed by some evil Elarinya.” Elrohir said coming up to her, still clad in the armor of Imladris, having just arrived back from his duty. “Are you alright mellon nin?

“Aye, I am. I only wish to go to the library.”

“The library? In all my years, I have never seen one go so hurriedly wish to go to the library, nor would I expect you to have a sudden desire to go there. Tell me, what is it you are searching for, perchance I could help you?”

“I am merely wishing to read about our history.”

“Our history?” Elrohir started laughing slightly in disbelief.

“Aye. I realize I must appear unusual. I only ask you try to understand it’s just very important for my sake -so that I may be able to put my mind at ease... Maybe you can help me locate some books.”

“Of course.” 

Together they continued the rest of the way towards the library. 

“What is it that you seek?

“I am searching for information on the silmarils.”

Elrohir looked at her with skepticism pausing before the entrance to the library. “Is not that part of history common knowledge?” 

Elarinya sighed. “It is, but I desire to read it again for myself…” 

Elrohir smiled at her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. As unusual her desire to read the written history on the silmarils was, he could see in her eyes, this was important to her, even though she would not divulge any of the details as to why. “The books on history are kept over here.” Elrohir said leading her over to the area. 

Elarinya followed him over to the books. Together they started looking at book’s titles, and opening them up to see if they had what they were looking for. Book after book they opened only to be disappointed to find nothing on the subject. 

“This should not be this difficult…it is the silmarils.” Elrohir said in slight annoyance after shutting his 42nd book. 

“Are not the books always put away?” Elarinya asked looking up from the book she’d been skimming through. 

“Aye, or rather they are supposed to be.” He replied pulling another book from the shelf to pull another one out again. 

“They have to be here somewhere.” She placed the book back in its place, and walked to explore other areas of the library. 

Elrohir looked up at her quizzically. “Where are you going? Any book on the subject would be in this area.”

“True, unless if the books on the subject were left out.” She replied not bothering to look back at him. 

“I doubt anyone is reading up about the silmarils in Imladris…”

Elarinya walked between the shelves looking for any reading spaces she may not know about. “Legolas has been researching the subject.” 

Elrohir shut his book and walked over to where Elarinya was. “Legolas too? That’s unusual. Never have I known him to be one that spends his time indoors pouring over old books and manuscripts, especially not when he can be out in nature. Elarinya, pray tell, why this sudden desire?”

She stopped walking through the rows of shelves. “You would not believe me if I told you. I do not even know if I believe myself.” 

“Unless you tell me, we will not know for sure.” 

Elarinya looked over to Elrohir. “I cannot, at least, not now. Maybe one day I will share.”

“Let us split up, and search opposite sides of the library.” He replied understandingly.

“Thanks, Elrohir.”

Elarinya wandered to the back of the library, where there was a balcony that overlooked a part of the valley she did not know existed. She walked to the edge, massive oak trees grew right up next to the edge of the balcony. There on the side of the balcony was a chair and a stack of books on top of the table. “Legolas,” Elarinya said under her breath. Of course, being a woodland elf, he would prefer to read in an area such as this. 

She took a seat, and opened the cover of the first book. Inside, she found a note. 

 

Isildur took the Ring from Sauron, and instead of destroying it, he kept it for himself. Then, while being chased by orcs, he put the Ring on, but it betrayed him, for it fell off and was lost. Isildur died on that day. The Ring was believed to be lost forever. It was chance that Gollum came to have the ring, and by chance that Bilbo came to have the ring after him. And yet fate would have it that Frodo came to possess it, the one who will now set out to destroy the Ring once and for all. There are many things in this world which we cannot explain, as there are many things in this world which are not as they appear. We must keep our senses alert and our mind open. Had Gandalf not, the Ring would probably be in the hands of Sauron by now, and all would be lost.

\-- Legolas

 

Looking at the beautiful script writing, she reread the note several times taking in everything he had written. 

“There you are Elarinya.” Came Elrohir’s voice from inside of the library as he walked towards her on the balcony. “You found the books.”

“Legolas had them sitting out.” she replied setting the note down looking up at him. “I believe that even though I do not fully have trust in his words, he knew I would come, or least hoped that I would come.”

Elrohir picked up the first book in the stack and flipped through a few of the pages. “He may be a woodland elf, but he has never forsaken my trust. I hope you find what you are looking for mellon nin.”

“I am not positive, I want to find what I seek out, but I know in my heart I must.”

“If you do not find the answers to what you are seeking, Lady Galadriel may be able to give you the answers you need, she has seen the silmarils herself.” 

“Thank you Elrohir for your help.” 

“’twas nothing. I am always glad to help you. Now, I will take my leave so you may read in calm of the evening.” 

He set the book back down on top of the small stack. Elarinya watched as Elrohir left her and then turned her attention to the book he had just set back down. Opening the cover, she rested her hand on top hesitating. Taking a deep breath, she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the truth - well no, she did know the truth. The necklace was her naneth’s, and then she gave it to her. It was simple, she didn’t need to know more. She lifted her hand off the page and shut the cover. Sitting in the chair, unable to find the will to make herself move, she spread the three books out across the table to see all of them.

But, she made a promise to him, she couldn’t lie to Legolas, especially not after what he did for her. Opening the cover and turning the first page, she began reading, from the beginning. She kept on reading until the sun’s light was all but spent. Only then did she get up to find candles to light so she could continue reading. 

Morning’s light did not shake her from her concentration. Page after page she read on about history from the beginning of time. Eru’s creation of the Arda, followed by the shaping of the earth through the music of the Iluvatar, with the help of the Valar. How Melkor began the first war ever known. Then about the Years of the Lamps, Illuin and Ormal, during which time order was created in Arda by the Valar. This was the time when the first plants and forests grew, and animals awakened. Oh, how she would have loved to have witnessed such a site. Unfortunately, the bliss of the Two Lamps was extinguished when they were destroyed by Melkor and his followers thus ended the Years of the Lamps and the Spring of Arda. Everything she read was as she remembered being told when she was elfling, how was she expected to see otherwise when she continued reading more?

By late morning, she finished the first book. Without stopping, she proceeded with opening the second book, The Years of the Trees. She could hear others’ light footsteps in the library, and the taking of books from shelves. Still she remained steadfast, and continued reading about Yavanna who made two trees named Laurelin and Telperion. Their light illuminated the land where the Valar lived called Aman. Save for the shining light from the stars, Middle Earth remained in darkness. Both the Dwarves and the Ents came into being, by Aule and Yavanna respectively, but they remained asleep. Elves were awakened by Eru while the Great Stars were formed. The book continued and still she kept on diligently on reading absorbing every word she read. 

Afternoon faded away into the evening and Elarinya remained in her chair reading. She suppressed any feelings of hunger, she could not stop now. 

“Elarinya?” the elf paused. “Elarinya?” The elf called out a second time. 

Elarinya looked up from her book, shutting the back cover. “Arwen, I did not even notice you.” 

“If I did not know better, I would say your senses have lessened to that of a human.” Arwen replied. “Here is some food and drink.” She set the small tray down on the table and took a seat next to her. “I had not seen you all day, and when I spoke with Elrohir, he told me you were probably still reading in the library.”

“He did not say anymore to you? She inquired taking a roll from the tray. 

“No, he probably knew it was not his place. Tell me mellon nin, why do you so vigorously read on about our history, or is this to be your new way of occupying your time?”

“Nay, this is another tactic to keep my mind occupied so that I am able to deal with the grief of my heart. However, it appears now even archery can no longer be something I may simply do for the pure sake of doing it. No… Legolas has seen to that.” She paused, pondering for a moment. “My father would have been happy to see me, though, he never said it. I could tell he was upset when I decided to stop practicing many long years ago. , and Turin -” Elarinya looked down at her hands, closing her eyes. The pain she felt in her heart for him was sharper than any blade ever forged and ran deeper than she knew. She looked back up at Arwen. “I am searching for information on the silmarils.”

“The silmarils? Whatever for?” Arwen looked back at her with questioning grey eyes. 

“For what, I cannot say. At least not yet. I have so many questions that need answering, the matter is very close to my heart.” 

“How far have you read?” 

“I just completed reading this book on The Years of the Trees.” Elarinya flipped the book over and handed it to Arwen. Arwen ran her hand over the cover of the book as she looked over the beautiful depiction of the two trees. 

“When Elladan, Elrohir, and I were elflings, our ada did not just tell us the stories, he made us read these books when we were able to. I remember finding myself wondering whether to pity the elf who wrote these volumes, or to be angry at having written them. I had to read them, and thought them boring. The twins did not like them any more than I did. Now, I see it quite differently - an honor.” Arwen set the book down and picked up the third and final book and started flipping through the pages. “You need not read the beginning of The Years of the Sun, there is nothing of relevance to what you seek. Here, this is where you will want to begin, with the creation of the silmarils.” 

Arwen set the open book in front of her. 

“Arwen, how would you respond if someone told you something you believed impossible?” 

“When I was an elfling, I always believed I would sail with my father as my naneth had to the shores of Valinor. I could not fathom why one would ever desire to be parted from ones they loved so dearly. Until sixty-six years ago. I was visiting my grandmother, the Lady Galadriel. Spring had come again, and the forest was filled with life once more. As I walked beneath the giant trees I saw before me a being unlike any other I had seen before. He walked towards me with his arms full of golden flowers. In my heart, I knew at that moment, never would I lay my eyes upon the beauties of Valinor. For the first time, I understood the gift of man. The truth is always there, we must learn to seek it diligently. Sometimes, that means we must seek it with our heart and not our eyes.” 

“Thank you mellon nin.” 

Arwen stood up from her chair and left Elarinya in peace. Again, Elarinya continued with her reading. 

In that time were made those things that afterwards were most renowned of all the works of the Eves. For Feanor, being come to his full might, was filled with a new thought, or it may be that some shadow of foreknowledge came to him of the doom that drew near; and he pondered how the light of the Trees, the glory of the Blessed Realm, might be preserved imperishable. Then he began a long and secret labour, and he summoned all his lore, and his power, and his subtle skill; and at the end of all he made the Silmarils. 

As three great jewels, they were in form...Yet that crystal was to the Silmarils but as is the body to the Children of Iluvatar: the house of its inner fire, that is within it and yet in all parts of it, and is its life. And the inner fire of the Silmarils Feanor made of the blended light of the Trees of Valinor, which lives in them yet, though the Trees have long withered and shine no more. Therefore, even in the darkness of the deepest treasury the silmarils of their own radiance shone like the stars of Varda; and yet, as they were indeed living things, they rejoiced in light and received it and gave it back in hues more marvelous than before.

...And Varda hallowed the Silmarils, so that thereafter no mortal flesh, nor hands unclean, nor anything of evil will might touch them, but it was scorched and withered; and Mandos foretold that the fates of Arda, earth, sea, and air, lay locked within them…

Elarinya stopped and reread the section again taking in ever written word. She sat back in her chair with the book opened in her lap looking out at the trees. 

She remembered distinctly her naneth telling her how they were her light. Yet, she always thought of them as being a light in a metaphorical sense. What if they were not just a light in a metaphorical sense, but truly a light? 

Elarinya unclasped her necklace from her neck and held it out in her hand studying it. The jewels of the necklace glowed. All other jewels she had ever seen only shimmered in the light or reflected it. These two jewels were different - their light radiated from within and flowed out to the world around them. For centuries, she never dreamt them being anything more than two beautiful stones of whose beauty was never matched. If they were in fact the silmarils, then they belonged to be in the care of the only one worth of carrying them - the Lady Galadriel. 

Getting up from her seat, she clasped the necklace back around her neck and gathered the books up into her arms. She placed them back on their shelf, and left the library. 

Elarinya went back to her talan, and began gathering her things. In a drawer, she found a small bag. In it, she put her only true possessions, the small wooden box for her necklace and her dress. Changing into new clothing she wore a long sleeved white chemise, over which she wore a forest green jerkin embroidered with a silver scroll and leaf pattern around the edges. On her also, she wore dark brown leggings and tall dark brown soft leather boots. Elarinya walked over a corner of her room, and picked up her father’s sword and the new sheath she had been given for it. With a belt, she fastened it around her waist, and picked up her quiver full of arrows and slung it around her back, hoping she would never have to use them. With her bow in one hand and her small bag in the other, she left the room that had been her home for the past several months, unsure as to when she would return if ever. Taking a small detour, she stopped in the kitchen and took some food to put in her small pack before heading to the stables. 

“Where are you going dressed as if you are ready for battle?”

Elarinya stopped, knowing whose voice it was that called from behind her.   
“I am setting out on a journey to the Lothlorien, Legolas.” She continued walking towards the doors of the stables. 

Legolas caught up to her. “It is dangerous to be traveling by one’s self out there.” Concern filled his eyes. 

“Every day it becomes more dangerous as the darkness spreads its fingers across the Arda. I have faith in Baneth. She is swift, and will not lead me astray. With her, I will be able to travel not only quickly across the land but quietly as well.”

“And what will happen when you run into a pack of thirty orcs? What then?”

“Is that not the reason why you showed me how to improve my aim?” 

“I’m serious Elarinya. Even I would struggle to fight against so many orcs if I were alone, and I have been a warrior for far longer.”

“My skill with the blade is far better than my skill with a bow. Legolas, if these are truly the silmarils, they need to be kept a secret and safe until after the Ring is destroyed. The Lady Galadriel would not only be able to confirm our suspicions, but she would be able to provide protection. Out of all the elves still here in Middle Earth, she is the only one worthy enough to be in possession of them.”

“You know that if you were not worthy to carry them, they would have burned your hands, which they have never done.” Legolas pointed out to her. 

“Which would only make me believe that they are not the silmarils. I am an elf like any other Legolas. Never have I done any great deeds, or fought in any great battles. I have only run, and been a messenger at best, and last time I was too late. I failed my village. Every day, I wake up with that knowledge. I do not wish to have the silmarils, for surely only ruin could fall upon them.” 

Legolas saw that she had made up her mind, and there was no changing it. “Follow the eastern road that leads out of Imladris. It will lead you to the Misty Mountains, there is a path that is more treacherous, but there are fewer orcs who go over it that way. Still, do not travel by night when you are crossing the Mountains, Orcs and goblins will be swarming them. When you cross over the Mountains, follow them going southeast, beyond the River Gladden. Eventually, you will reach the northern borders of the Lothlorien.” 

“Thank you, Legolas.” 

Legolas unclasped a golden broached fashioned into the symbol of Mirkwood, and took off his cloak. “Unfasten your quiver from yourself.” Legolas instructed. Elarinya did as she was told. He then wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and helped her refasten on her quiver. Then he pulled the hood of the cloak up. “Take my cloak, and keep yourself hidden. Do not let any other traveler know you are an elleth. There are those who would desire to cause you great harm.”

Legolas reached his arms out and pulled her small frame into a hug. Elarinya hugged him back, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Be safe mellon nin.” He whispered softly into her hair. 

Elarinya pulled back slightly from the hug. “Keep yourself and those you travel with safe as well, your path is far more dangerous than mine.”

Legolas walked with her the rest of the way into the stable to her horse Baneth. Elarinya lead her horse from the stable to outside. “Ready for a journey?” Elarinya asked her horse. Baneth nuzzled her face against Elarinya’s. She smiled back into the eyes of her. Gracefully, she jumped up onto the back of her horse. 

“Her name suits her well.” Legolas commented running his hand down along Baneth’s mane. “Keep her safe, and travel swiftly.” He told the horse. 

“This is farewell then Legolas. May the Valar shine down upon you and the fellowship as you go on your journey. I hope that one day, our paths will meet again.” 

“Farewell mellon nin.” 

“Run Baneth” Elarinya whispered into her horse’s ears, leaning forward. Immediately the horse took off with great haste. 

Legolas stood in place watching her until he could see her no more, praying to the Valar for her safe journey. 

oo0oo0oo0oo

Elarinya felt Baneth’s heart race as they galloped beyond the boundaries of Imladris. Elves on patrol voices quickly faded away into the wind. All that lay before her for as far as the eye could see were the Misty Mountains in all their might. Pushing her horse on, she did not stop until she reached the point at which the mountain’s incline increased greatly. 

“Easy Baneth.” she called calming her horse down to a standstill. She looked around. Even though the sky had turned black and the stars were veiled, she could see the path Legolas had described to her. Elarinya directed her horse off the path to the surrounding woods, knowing she needed to find cover during the night. She scanned her eyes between the forest behind her and the mountain in front of her. 

“There Baneth.” Elarinya said softly to her horse. She jumped off her horse and led her to a sheltered area between two massive boulders, forming the entrance to a very shallow cave. Baneth’s ears perked up, fully alert as she walked into the cave. 

“We’ll be safe here Baneth.” Elarinya told her horse in a calming voice, as she ran her hands along her horse’s neck. Once her horse calmed down Elarinya sat down on the uneven rocky ground with her sword in hand. Knowing, she would not find rest until she reached the Lorien. 

As the darkness crept by, she heard the wind rustling the branches of the trees, and the hooting of the owls. The owls’ hooting transitioned into the howl of wolves filled the air. Still she stayed ready should there be an unwanted visitor. During the night, Baneth walked over to where Elarinya sat and stood over her, as if sensing her tension. Elarinya looked up at her horse and smiled. Earlier, she was the one relaxing and giving comfort to Baneth, now it seemed the roles had switched. 

“At first light, we’ll leave this cave and continue our way over the mountain. If we are lucky, we’ll pass over it before night falls again, Baneth.” 

The rest of the night passed in silence. Elarinya was unsure if she preferred the silence, or knowing what lay not far out beyond the walls. The moments seemed to drag on longer than the previous one. Finally, she heard the birds’ singing, announcing the arrival of the early morning.

The mountain’s face was rugged. Jagged, sharp rocks lined their path. The path went from narrow to impossibly narrow, barely wide enough for Baneth to pass. Slowly they continued their ascent up the treacherous mountain pass. By midday, the sky became overcast and snow began falling. Winds slammed against the sides of the mountain blowing snow every which way. 

“Keep going” encouraged Elarinya, patting Baneth. 

Baneth snorted, not budging a single step as the snow relentlessly swirled around them. Elarinya slid off her horse, they couldn’t lose the path, nor would they find rest in as exposed of a place on the mountain. With one arm raised above her face to help block the raging snow, and hand on her horse’s neck, she began leading the way. 

For four days, the blizzard did not stop. Still she continued leading Baneth over the top of the mountain, stopping only for brief periods to let Baneth rest, when she found a spot that offered a little protection. On the fifth day, they began the descent. She prayed to the Valar that the weather would hold out for them. During the blizzard, the trail became lost as soon as they had finished skirting around the mountain. All that guided her, was the obviously knowledge that they needed to continue heading up. Now that they were over, they needed to go down. 

Baneth’s movements were slower than normal as she trudged through the deep heavy snow. Snow clung to her hair. Elarinya took an apple from her bag, presenting it to Baneth, who eagerly ate it. 

“I know you’re weary my dear friend, but we must continue. We’ve lost the path, and any hope of finding it again. The sooner we get off the mountain, the better.” Elarinya told Baneth comfortingly, as she brushed the snow off her and patted her. 

Despite having took the time to brush off Baneth, she didn’t take any for their self. Like Baneth, she too was covered. The snow stuck to her cloak, and was in her hood, which she had long given up on trying to keep up while walking. Her hair was loose and some snow froze to the ends of it like icicles. Her arms, and legs also had snow clinging to them as well. If one didn’t know better, from a distance, looked like some maiden of winter. Both walking side by side, they continued their downward journey. 

The scene before her was frighteningly beautiful. Snow covered every single branch down to the last needle. The sun’s light made the snow look as if it were covered in millions of little diamonds. Boulders sharp as knives pierced through the snow randomly, casting long shadows along the path they traveled. Silence, an unearthly dead silence filled the air. Unease filled Elarinya’s heart something was off, but compared the raging, howling winds of the blizzard she listened to for four days, anything less would seem eerily quiet. Decidedly, she pushed the feelings aside. There were no tracks of any sort, as far as she could see. If there was any movement, she would certainly hear it, because there was nothing to cover it up. 

The sun started sinking down in the sky. With each step they took, they left another mark of their trail behind them, with nothing to cover it up. All one ill wishing creature would have to do is follow the disturbed snow, in a scene of perfectly preserved snow. 

“I need you to carry me again, it will be faster, and we cannot linger on the mountain, anymore.” Elarinya leaped up onto Baneth. “Run Baneth, run down the mountain.” With a new vigor, Baneth took off down the mountain. 

Lightness faded into darkness, snow lessened, jagged, sharp boulders turned into smoother, smaller ones scattered throughout the forest floor, and silence pursued. Still they carried on, after quite some time she could see off in the distance signs of open land, they were close. Sometime later, they reached it. Elarinya sat back on her horse, breathing in the fresh air and soaking up the starlight. She did not know if they were north or south of the path they were supposed to take, but she was glad to be off the mountain. Then they were off again. heading southeast. 

The sun started rising again. Not far from them she saw a wood post wall with what appeared to be an oversized cottage sticking up above it. Elarinya urged Baneth on in the direction of the house, hoping to find a place where she could let Baneth rest for a while. When they reached the wooden post fence she slipped off of Baneth’s back. The guard wall was opened. Elarinya pushed past the gate and lead her horse into the keep. Cautiously she walked up to the immense wooden door and knocked.

Heavy footsteps walked towards the door. The large heavy wooden door opened to reveal an equally tall, robust man, black haired man, with massively strong arms and legs, steel grey eyes, and thick long beard that came down to his chest meet her. In his large right hand, he held an even more massive ax. 

“You are certainly no orc, nor are you a dwarf. But, even in your disheveled state, you are no man. So, tell me elf, who are you that comes knocking on my door?” the man demanded in a booming voice. 

“I am traveling southeast, and seek shelter only to rest for a short time, so my horse may regain her enough strength so we may continue onward.”

“A female elf nonetheless from Mirkwood I see.” He continued pointing at the broach that fastened her cloak. 

Elarinya took down her hood to reveal her face. He looked down at her with searching eyes. 

“Have we met before?” He inquired, as if seeing a ghost.

“No, for I have not traveled beyond the reaches of my homeland before now.” 

“No, indeed. You may be a Mirkwood elf now, mayhap, you are even married to one, but you were not originally, for the resemblance is remarkable. You must be Elarinya daughter of Thannor. 

“You knew my father?”

“And I have heard tales of your mother Aesuithiel, who left these shores countless years ago. You have the same unmistakable blue eyes that your father did. Your beauty - that must come from your mother. You look just as I imagined Aesuithiel to look from the way your father described her. How does he fare?”

“His soul has passed to the Halls of Mandos.”

“He is dead?” He looked at her surprised. “How?”

“There was a surprise attack by orcs on my village around the time of midsummer’s eve. I was the only one to survive.”

“It makes me grieve to learn such news as this.”

“Who are you that it would make you grieve to learn such news?”

“I am Grimbeorn, son of Beorn, Chieftain of the Beornings - what few there are left of us. Come in and rest. Your horse shall be fine outside.” 

Elarinya looked back at Baneth, who was happily eating the green grass, and then took a step inside. The house was proportional to the man that lived there. Oxen and other animals stayed inside. In the open hall there was an enormous wooden table, that when she sat at it, it made her feel like a child again sitting at a table to big, and a chair so large, her feet only just touched the ground. 

Grimbeorn left the main room for only a moment coming back with a platter of fruit, nuts, and bread. 

“Thank you.” She said taking a grape from the plate and eating it. 

“I first met your father when I was very young and he was traveling to Mirkwood, if my memory serves me right. He and my father had crossed paths many times before. My father always spoke highly of Thannor, he was a trusted friend. Take rest and regain your strength, you are safe within these walls. I must go. You were lucky for the blizzard. It granted you safe passage over the mountains, but now the storm has stopped the orcs will crawl out of their rabid caves again. Keep the gates closed, and do not open them for anyone.”

With that he left, without his massive ax. Moments later, she heard the growling from beyond the gate, and then it was no more. She ate the rest of the food on the plate and went out of the house to Baneth. 

Baneth was sleeping under a tree. She ran her hand down along her mane and along her body. “Rest well Baneth, for we are safe. Elarinya sat down against the tree with her back to it and rested. 

Grimbeorn did not return until early the next morning when Elarinya was readying herself and Baneth to leave. 

“I hope you found good rest.”

“Aye, thank you for letting me stay under the protection of your home.” 

“What is your destination?”

“The Lorien.”

“That is a long journey from here, and orcs have become bolder than ever. Do not stop unless you absolutely must, and pray you are not spotted by orcs. Their numbers have grown, and do not travel in small numbers anymore.” 

“I shall. Thank you again for your generosity, I will not forget it.” Elarinya, on her horse, left the safety of Grimbeorn’s home and set out across the vast grassy, uneven planes.”

“Remember, do not stop until you know for certain you are safe.”

Elarinya pulled her hood over her head and nodded at Grimbeorn. Baneth’s energy was renewed. She galloped swiftly across the land. By the end of the second day, they passed over the River Gladden, rather, what she believed must be the River Gladden. Still they continued onward, stopping only when necessary. 

The land was quiet, too quiet. She could sense evil lurking in the shadows, following her moves. Finally, the day came when she could see tall trees of Caras-Galadhon before her. They could reach it by nightfall. “We’re almost there Baneth.” Elarinya encouraged. 

As she rode closer the sound of swords, arrows, and the black speech of orcs filled the air. Elarinya pulled her bow from her back and drew an arrow back and readied it. Concentrating she released it. The arrow landed in the back of a head of an orc. Drawing another arrow, she released it again, anger filled her body. Her presence was no longer a secret soon there were orcs moving to attack her as well. She pulled her sword from her sheath and killed orcs that came her way. They were stronger than she imagined them to be. Soon she jumped off her Baneth telling her to go to safety. 

Elarinya stabbed an orc in its chest and quickly turned around and met swords with an elf. They stayed there for a moment. The ellon stared at her wide eyed, shocked by her presence. As quickly as the moment came it left, and they turned to attack more orcs. She slashed and killed them with a blinding hatred for their being. 

“Behind you!” An elf called pushing her out of the way of an arrow that soared by both. Another elf quickly shot down the orc. 

The two elves, though strangers, fought protecting each other’s backs as orcs advanced to attack at them. Again, she stabbed an orc in the chest. Orc grabbed onto her sword and wouldn’t let her pull it out. With the orcs other hand, he pulled a small dagger and threw it at her, barely missing her heart. The orc grinned at her evilly as blood started running down from its mouth. She pulled the dagger and threw the weapon down. Elarinya ripped the sword from the orcs grasp and beheaded it. Blood was seeping from her wound but she ignored it and kept on attacking. 

More elves arrived at the scene. The number of orcs dwindled down as the number of their dead bodies on polluting the ground increased. Soon the last of the orcs were dead. Elarinya moved her hand to her where she had been struck and looked down at the red blood that covered it. Quickly she wiped the blood off on the cloak and pulled her cloak around her shoulders covering the wound. 

She turned around to and was greeted with the attention of the party of the elves all looking at her with inquiring eyes. Among the elves stepped forward, one stepped forward. He had a broad chest, and strong jaw line. His eyes were grey-blue and his hair blonde. 

“I am Haldir, Marchwarden of the Lorien. Thank you young one for your aid. I was of the belief, Thranduil closed his boarders, not allowing anyone in or out. How is it that you are here, and traveling alone in times such as these?”

“I am not of Mirkwood, I come from Imladris. My name is Elarinya, daughter of Thannor. I wish to speak with Galadriel.”

“Welcome Lady Elarinya of Imladris. I will take you to the heart of Caras-Galadhon Where you can meet the Lady Galadriel.”

“Thank you.” Elarinya replied. She sheathed her sword again. 

Haldir jumped up onto his horse and stretched out towards her. “You may ride with me.”  
Elarinya took his hand, concealing the pain she felt when jumping up onto his white horse. 

“Hold on” Haldir told her over his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on. In a simple command, he lead the rest of the elves back to the borders of the Lorien. 

Elarinya felt the blood soaking her clothes underneath the cloak, she began to see grey dots in the air around her now and again.

“Tell me Elarinya, why do you carry the cloak of a Woodland Elf when you are not one yourself? Are you pledged to one?” 

“Nay, I am not pledged. I…“Elarinya took a breath, trying to concentrate her energy. “It was given to me by a dear friend, Legolas Greenleaf.” 

“Legolas, I have met him before. He is a strong and brave warrior.” 

“I have heard.” 

“Have you ever been to Mirkwood then?”

“No, I have not. Have you?” She asked, trying to turn the conversation to him. She wrapped her arms tighter around Haldir. 

“Are you alright? You are very safe in these borders” Haldir asked noticing the change in pressure. 

“Aye, I am just weary from traveling.” Elarinya replied in a slightly breathy voice. “Would you tell me about the Lothlorien.”

“If it please you.” Haldir replied. He dived into details about the land. Elarinya looked up at the trees around her that reached up to the heavens. She had never seen a place as beautiful as this before in her life. An ethereal light filled the land, as if they were walking among stars, she thought. The grey dots of her vision turned into grey clouds. She looked behind at the elves following them and they too turned into grey blobs, and she could no longer make out any of the features of their faces. The trees blurred together. Her head felt heavier and heavier with each passing moment. She felt like she was losing control over her body. Haldir turned his face towards her and was speaking to her, but she could not hear any sound coming from his mouth. Elarinya looked at him, unsure of what he was asking, or what was happening around her. 

“Elarinya!” Haldir said turning his head around. She looked at him blank eyes, and ghost white skin. He stopped his horse. He wrapped his arms back around her to prevent her from falling. 

Another elf, slenderer version of Haldir jumped off his horse and came forward to lift Elarinya off the horse. Haldir jumped off “Lay her on the ground Rumil.” 

Rumil gently set her hand. When he looked at her hand, she saw it was covered in blood, that was not the blood of an orc. “She’s bleeding brother!” Rumil pulled back her cloak, revealing a blood-stained tunic. He ripped the tunic apart so he could see the wound better. Black lines spread out from the wound, creeping closer to her heart. Haldir knelt beside her. They ripped her tunic off her, and wrapped it around her body to help prevent the wound from bleeding even more. 

“We must get to the healers quickly. Help me Rumil. Haldir jumped back onto the horse. Rumil lifted Elarinya’s limp body up on the horse in front of Haldir. He wrapped his arm around her, and held her close to him. Quickly, he raced through the woods to the heart of elvendom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Source for Quotation: Tolkien, J.R.R. "Chapter 7: Of the Silmarils and the Unrest of the Noldor." The Silmarillion. Ed. Christopher Tolkien. New York: Houghton Mifflin, 2004. 59. Print.


	6. Chapter 6

“Quicker!” Haldir urged his horse, as they raced under the giant mallorn trees. He felt the light fading from Elarinya’s body, barely holding on by a thread.

“Hurry!” He commanded in desperation, determined to not let her become one of another victim to fall at the hands of the enemy.

Elves jumped out of the way as Haldir galloped through to the heart Caras-Galadhon to the House of Healing. 

“Hold on Elarinya, do not give in!” He told her as they arrived. Swiftly, he leaned her body forward, and jumped off the horse and took Elarinya’s limp body into his arms, and began running up the stairs that wrapped around the mallorn tree. At the landing of the stairs, he was met by a tall auburn colored haired elleth.

“She’s been stabbed with a poisoned blade just above her heart. She is -!” Haldir began.

“Bring her quickly, lay her on the bed in here! Help me get her stuff off,” the elleth commanded, pointing into the closest room. 

Haldir laid Elarinya carefully on the bed. Her skin was turning ice cold, but her body was covered in perspiration as if she had just come out of water. Nimbly he unstrapped the quiver and bow from her body as another unstrapped her sheath and sword from her waist. Moving quickly out of the way, as soon as he finished. The elleth promptly stepped where Haldir was and pulled back the cloak wrapped around Elarinya’s body, and cut away the blood-soaked wrap that was around her chest. Her eyes went wide, the poison was spreading rapidly. “Not again!” she cursed under her breath. 

Haldir did not need to hear another word to understand her, dread filled his mind. 

“Someone find the Lady Galadriel immediately!” The elleth demanded. Several elves left at once to find her. Instinctively she began working on trying to draw out the poison out from the body, but the poison was relentless in its hold. She refused to let her become like the others. Seventeen other elves had died from being stabbed with a poison blade or arrow. For most, they had been too late. For the others, she, nor other healers were aware what they were up against, until it was too late, and the lives were already lost. This poison was different, it was stronger and faster, and dark magic worked behind it, giving life to it. Her awareness of the room melted into oblivion, and all her concentration went to holding the poison at bay. 

Anxiety saturated Haldir’s mind whilst he stood at the edge of the room watching the scene before him play out. The helplessness he felt was unbearable to him and he burst. Dashing out of the room, he left to help the other elves find the Lady Galadriel. She was the only hope Elarinya had. 

He ran down the winding staircase as if there was fire at his back. Abruptly, Haldir was stopped in his tracks. Galadriel was but 10 steps before him followed by another male elf. Without thought, he stepped to the side as Galadriel rapidly went up the stairs to the room. Haldir, and the male elf followed right behind her. 

The healer broke her concentration and looked to Galadriel. “I need your help, the poison that runs deep in her is relentless, I can scarcely keep it at bay!” She moved aside and let Galadriel take her place by Elarinya. 

Galadriel stood over her and placed her hands over her chest, and began speaking words in a hushed tone, closing her eyes concentrating very hard. Light began to surround her. 

Haldir and the other elves stood in awe of Galadriel and her powers.

“Come back to us young one. Come back to the light.” Galadriel called softly to Elarinya. The poison that spread like a black spider’s web across her chest and arms started to slowly fade away little by little, until it was no more. Leaving her wound looking as any other wound sustained in a battle would. 

The illuminating light surrounding Galadriel, dimmed into an aura around her. Elarinya laid motionless in the bed, with her eyes still closed.

“Is she alive my lady?” Haldir questioned, fearing the worse.

Galadriel did not respond to him; her eyes were focused on the necklace around Elarinya’s neck. Her hand hovered above the necklace for a few moments before she took it into her hand. Galadriel’s eyes looked like she had seen a ghost of a distant past in a state of a trance. “Impossible.” Galadriel stated in a barely audible whisper. 

Haldir, along with the other three elves in the ward, looked on to the Lady Galadriel, not entirely sure as to what she was referring to. Galadriel broke herself from her thoughts. 

“She has been through quite an ordeal, and her body needs some time to rest. She will awaken, when she is ready. Keep her here until she has done so. Haldir, I want you to watch over her room. Send another Marchwarden, to cover your duties. When she awakens, I wish to see her.” Galadriel ordered. 

Galadriel laid the necklace back down on Elarinya’s chest. “Nestariel, you did well. If not for your efforts, our guest would not be alive. Please come with me, I wish to speak with you more.” 

“Of course, my Lady Galadriel.” obligingly replied the elleth. Together Galadriel and Nestariel left the room. 

Of the other two elves, one was blonde haired and browned eyed, and for an elf, rather plain looking, but her smile was sweet. Her name was Alassë. Haldir had met her before on several other occasions. The other was a sturdy male elf who had found Galadriel. His hair was dark brown hair, his face was adorned with strong masculine facial features. Standing in silence next to Haldir he portrayed an outwardly misanthropic demeanor. This could not contrast his true personality in any greater way. Arandur was easy to speak with, and extremely dedicated to his work. He put forth all his energy towards training to become a head healer like Nestariel. 

“Alassë, check her bag, for any other clothes she may have, that we could dress her in for now. I will wrap her wound back up.” Arandur told her, disregarding Haldir presence. 

Alassë walked over to the elleth’s small bag, that had been placed on a chair, after it had been removed from her side. “Haldir, do you know the name of the elleth?” She asked picking up the sack. 

“Her name is Elarinya, daughter of Thannor from Imladris.” Haldir supplied. 

“Are you well acquainted with Elarinya?”

“Nay, I am afraid that I am not. There was a group of orcs spotted near our borders. We began attacking them. Sometime during the battle, she appeared on horseback, shooting an arrow towards an orc’s head. It was only for but a moment in time I saw her before my attention was brought back to my immediate surroundings. Only after the attack was over and the orcs’ filth was piled to be burned, did I see her again. No one knew her. We made introductions, and I offered to let ride with me on my horse, as hers was nowhere to be found.” supplied Haldir to them.

Alassë pulled out a crumpled dress from the bag, holding it up and looking confused. “What traveler, brings with them a formal gown, a jerkin, a wooden box, and small food rations?” 

“One that has not traveled?” Arandur suggested, finishing up. “The dress will have to do for now. Help me Alassë, with finishing undress her, I’ll hold her up, when we need to.” 

Together, they took off her boots, and her leggings. Then, they slipped the dress on her, and laid her back down. Alassë put Elarinya’s hair into a simple side braid, and moved her necklace so that it was nicely displayed. 

“Even, though she looks like death warmed over, she still appears very beautiful.” Arandur noted. 

“Aye, indeed.” Haldir agreed. 

Alassë refrained from commenting on the matter. “We are done here. Arandur and I have other duties we need to attend to. We’ll leave you to watch her. Hopefully it will not be long before she awakes again.” 

After both Alassë and Arandur had long left, Haldir walked up to Elarinya. He went over to a small table Alassë left Elarinya’s things were placed. There were many mysteries about this new elleth. Traveling light, he understood. Haldir figured the wooden box, may be for the necklace, but a formal gown? Never, in all the many years of his life, had me met someone travel as light as she did, and with as strange assortment of items. Setting the box back down he went to stand watch by her door. 

Haldir felt as if he was standing watch over a prisoner as the sun moved ever so slow across the sky above. Numerous centuries had passed since he had been put in charge of watching a prisoner. He was a Marchwarden, the one who gave the commands to lower positioned elves on the patrol to watch. Yet, here he stood guarding the door from - what? The other elves that passed back and forth in the ward? Never was he one to question Galadriel, and now he wanted to question her more than ever. Albeit, he had been going weeks on end with little to no rest, and standing here at a door gave his mind a chance to relax, but his energy would be better focused on maintaining the safety of the borders. Leaning back slightly against the door, he ran his hand down his face in pure boredom, watching others go back and forth. 

After a few minutes, he stood back up straight. He was a Marchwarden after all, no matter how seemingly insignificant the task may appear, he was trained to treat it as if it were the most important. To do otherwise would only bring shame to those who had trained him otherwise. Becoming a Marchwarden was no easy feat, and he had certainly not gained his position by being slouched up against walls while on duty. 

Moonlight turned into daylight; Haldir stood by the entrance to the room. He turned his head to look into the room. Elarinya lay in the bed unchanged. Seeing an elf lay with their eyes closed unnerved him slightly, it wasn’t natural. 

“Excuse me, Haldir. I need to look at her wrapping.” Alassë called standing behind him. 

Haldir turned around, facing her, he hadn’t been fully aware that he was now blocking the doorway. Without word, he stepped to let her go in the room. He focused his attention on the quotidian doings of the healers and their assistants. 

A short while later, Alassë emerged from the room. “Have you noticed any changes in her since yesterday Haldir?”

“No, she has not made the slightest movement.” he reported back to her. He paused a moment. “Shouldn’t she have awakened by now?”

“If she had suffered what they used in the past - yes. This poison, is not that. We know not how it will affect her. Be grateful the grace of the Valar was with her and for Nestariel and the Lady Galadriel’s skill. She is lucky to even be alive.”

“And if she never awakes from her slumber?”

“Don’t give up on her, not yet. Galadriel did not.”

“Aye, indeed.”

With that she left to continue with her duties. 

Mid-day had come and gone and evening was upon them. The light of the stars filtered down through the leaves of the mallorn trees. For a quiet moment in time, the world around him was at peace. Haldir turned his head to meet the familiar silver-grey eyes of one of his company. The ellon stood at the same level height as Haldir, but was not so broadly built. His hair was such a light blonde, it almost appeared to be white. Like Haldir, he was still dressed in his armor. “Sadron. I surprised that on your first day off in quite some time you chose to come here.” 

“I came to see the elleth. During the skirmish, she protected my back, though it appears I was unable to grant her the same protection. I wished to see how she was faring. Word came back that she had survived.”

Haldir let him walk in the room. He followed behind him. Sadron walked up to her.” She lies there as if she were a statue of herself…Should she not have awakened by now?”

“Galadriel believes she will, and thus the healers believe she will. I am not certain I have as much faith as they do. However, I did not study the art of healing as they have. Her condition has improved some. The poison is gone from her body. She no longer is drenched in perspiration. Still she lays there, unmoving.” 

Sadron studied Elarinya’s face. He took one of her hands in his. Her hand was not cold as he was expecting, there was still hope. He gently laid her hand back down by her side, Sadron was just about to let go, when he felt her gripping back his hand. This small action was not lost to Haldir. Both looked up to her face. Slowly, Elarinya’s eyes fluttered opened. 

Elarinya looked up at the ceiling and the faces staring down at her, completely unsure of where she was, or how she got there. 

“You have awoken!” Haldir exclaimed relieved. 

Haldir’s words were lost to Elarinya as she looked around the room she was in, trying to recall where she was at. Quickly, she pushed herself up in the bed, instantly regretting doing so. Her hand moved to her wound, only to become consciously aware of the bandaged wrapped around her upper chest and shoulder. “Where am I? Why am I -”

“You need not worry, you are safe Elarinya.” 

“Who are you, and how do you know my name?” She asked taken aback.

“Do you not remember?” Concern laced his voice. 

She looked between the two of them with a blank look. 

Haldir took her response as a ‘no.’ “I am Haldir the Marchwarden.” he began carefully. “This is Sadron, you were not introduced formally, but you fought beside him during the attack. You rode into battle. When it ended, you introduced yourself. I offered to let you ride on my horse, behind me. As we started to make our journey back, you passed out from the loss of blood, and from your wound. It was only after you passed out we discovered you had been stabbed by a poisonous orc blade.”

Elarinya listened to Haldir retell the events that led her to where she was. The memories gained form again. She recalled the feel of the wind blowing in her hair as she readied her bow. The growing sound of the clanging of swords as she drew nearer. The horrid speech of the orcs polluted the air. Anger filled her body again as it did when she was fighting. Rage guided the swing of her sword as it came down upon all those she met in opposition. Chaos reigned lord of the atmosphere around her. For one clear moment, the chaos stopped. Forced to look into the eyes of the enemy, a pure, loathing, hatred stared directly back at her. Death did not take the orc instantly. In a final act of life, it stabbed her. Reality crashed back into her and chaos took over again, as she ended its life. 

The events were all coming back to her mind, except for riding with Haldir. Elarinya’s memory was fuzzy… Maybe she could recall getting on a horse with Haldir. It was difficult to say if the memory she had was truly hers, or one her mind created upon hearing the events to fill the black void in her mind. 

Haldir finished his account of events. Both him and Sadron waited for her to digest what he had told her. Elarinya sat in the bed looking down and then around the room, feeling on edge. Her hand instinctively moved around her necklace. “Where are my things. I need to get out of this dress. Where is my sack? I need to change now.” 

“When you were wounded, Rumil, my brother, tore back some of your shirt, to allow him to look at your wound. It wouldn’t stop bleeding. That was when we discovered, the blade that had stabbed you was poisoned. We ripped your tunic, to create a temporary bandage, as it would have taken too long for any of us to take off our armor and use our own clothing as a bandage. Then I rode with you back here, to the healing ward. Your leggings were completely stained in orc blood, and we couldn’t leave you in nothing but a jerkin, so Alassë and Arandur dressed you in your gown. It was all they found in your sack.”

Sadron watched Elarinya’s eyes close as she took deep breaths. “Are you alright?” 

Elarinya quickly snapped her eyes open again on edge. “Where are my things?”

“They are right behind you on the table.” Haldir replied uneasily. 

Rapidly, she stood up and went to the table. She unsheathed and pulled out her father’s sword. The blood of the orcs still stained the blade. Then she placed it back down on the table resting her hand back on it. She pulled the wooden box from the sack and opening and closing it. Finally, her hand came to the folded cloak, Legolas had given her. Picking it up, she wrapped it back on around her shoulders. Elarinya hid her necklace beneath her dress, and looked out the from the talon to the rest of the Lothlorien.

Sadron and Haldir stood quiet behind her, allowing her to have a moment to herself. Her behavior struck them as odd, and they did not understand. A few minutes later, she turned back around to face them. 

“Is Baneth, my horse, safe - did you find her?” 

“Aye.” supplied Sadron. “We found her not too long after Haldir raced off with you to here. She is in the stables, with the other horses.”

Elarinya nodded her head. “Could you take me to her?” She looked to Sadron. Sadron looked to Haldir, who gave a curt nod of his head. 

“The stables are this way.” Sadron gestured out the door of the talon. 

Before Elarinya stepped out of room, Haldir spoke up. “When you come back, I am to bring you to the Lady Galadriel. She requested I do so.” 

She nodded her head again and followed Sadron out of the talon. It was not long before they reached the forest floor. They walked in silence at first. Elarinya took in all the beauty of the Lorien. She did not believe any place on Arda could be more beautiful than here. The peacefulness erased away her worry, and she began to feel more relaxed.

“I wanted to thank you, for watching my back in the battle, even though we are strangers.” Sadron spoke up.

“I should be the one thanking you, I am not my ada, nor am I Turin.” 

“Turin? Are you bonded to him?”

“No - … He was the closest friend I have ever had. He too was part of the patrol in Imladris, a warrior like yourself.”

“Did he teach you?”

“My ada taught me, but we trained together, when we were elflings.” A small smile graced her lips as she recalled the memories.

“The stables are just over there.” Sadron pointed them out in the distance. “Why did you travel all this way from Imladris by yourself?”

“I needed to speak with the Lady Galadriel. There was no one to travel with me, so I set out on the journey alone.”

“Not even a friend?”

Elarinya chose not to respond. 

“Surely you must have someone that could have traveled with you.” He pressed. 

“The friends I had are gone, the ones I have, have their own duties which are of more importance. I could not have asked them to be a guard on a potentially meaningless journey.”

This time Sadron was silenced. He knew all too intimately the pain it left your heart in when the ones you loved and cared for sailed to the shores of Valinor. It never left you, and knowing you would see them again one day, did not always cure the pain, for they were still gone from your sight. 

Eventually he broke the awkward silence, changing the subject. “Will you stay long in Caras-Galadhon?”

“I am not sure. Perchance. Even my naneth’s word’s fall short of capturing the magnificence of Caras-Galadhon.”

“Is this your first time here then?” He asked, feeling like he was gaining some ground with her.

“Aye. I was given the opportunity to come here before, but I turned it down, because Turin and I had plans to go out on another one of our adventures. I thought we had all the time in the world. Now I see it differently.” 

“The stables are just there.” Sadron pointed out to her beyond some trees to a clearing.

“Have you been outside of Caras-Galadhon?” 

“I have been to Mirkwood a couple of different times, and I was able to visit Imladris several centuries ago, but the world has grown darker, and we had to keep an even closer eye on our borders.”

“Have you traveled much beyond Imladris?” Sadron asked coming to the doors of the stables.

“No. I have not... She’s in here then?”

“Aye.” Sadron opened the doors to the stables. 

Amongst the many white horses, Baneth stood out like the first flower of spring amongst the snow of winter. Her coat was a warm honey tan color save for the ivory diamond on her forehead, and her white feathered socks. Both her mane and tail were luscious ivory color and very thick. Her eyes were a soft warm brown. 

“Baneth!” Elarinya called out. Baneth’s ears perked up instantly and looked over to Elarinya and Sadron’s way. She walked up to the stall in the stable and unhinged the door to walk inside. 

Baneth greeted her instantly by nuzzling her face up to Elarinya’s. “I’ve missed you too mellon nin.”

“When we found her, she was wandering aimlessly through the woods.” 

Elarinya smiled back at Sadron, rubbing Baneth’s back. “Thanks for watching over her. She is one of the few parts of my world that I still have.”

“It was the least we could do. When you are ready, I’ll be outside the stables waiting.” With that Sadron, left her in peace with her horse. 

Elarinya found a brush and started to brush Baneth’s mane. “I am sorry, I did not come to you sooner, I would have if I had been able. It has been quite an adventure, but soon, we can go back - ,“ She paused, she was going to say ‘home,’ but her home was destroyed. In the time she had spent in Imladris, it had become only a place to stay in the meantime. Maybe she could sail with the other elves of Imladris to Valinor where she could spend the rest of eternity with her naneth… “We’ll find some place to go, and maybe it will even become home.” 

She finished brushing Baneth, and brought in the pail of oats, that was sitting outside of her stall. Elarinya held it up with both of her hands to Baneth. Baneth quickly started eating out of the pail. “You eat as if you have not been fed before.” Elarinya half laughed. She set the pail down on the floor and shut the door to the stall again. “I will come back again.” 

As Elarinya emerged from the stables, she spotted Sadron sitting on a lower branch of a tree. 

“We can take a shortcut this way. It will take half the time it did to go the other way.” He reached his hand out towards Elarinya in a gesture to help her up to the first branch. 

Elarinya took it and got to the same branch that he was one. Then he bounded off jumping from one branch to another. Elarinya was quick to follow behind him, until they reached a path that lead through the trees. Soon they were back to the healing ward, where Haldir was patiently waiting. 

“Ah, you have arrived. The Lady Galadriel is waiting. Come now.” 

“I will see you again my Lady Elarinya.” Sadron nodded his head to her. 

“Farewell, thank you again for taking me to Baneth watching over her when I could not.”

Once Sadron had left their sight Haldir led along a long winding path that ended at small clearing formed partially by the large roots of the trees. Haldir left her at the top of a small set of stairs that went down into landing of the clearing. She watched Haldir walk away a little before hesitantly walking down into the clearing. In the center of the clearing, was a silver bowl sitting on top of an ornately carved stone pedestal. Elarinya ran her hand along the rim of the bowl, as she took in the space around her. She froze in place. Before her, under a stone archway was the Lady Galadriel. Awe instilled itself in her when she first saw the lady. 

“Welcome Elarinya daughter of Thannor of Imladris.” Galadriel greeted walking up to Elarinya. 

“Thank you, my lady.” Elarinya moved her hand away from the bowl, and put it down by her side.

“Come walk with me.” Galadriel gestured back towards the path that went under the stone archway. Together they began walking along a stone pathway.

“You have traveled dangerous path to find answers to questions, you are not even sure you wish to know.”

“I will not conceal the doubts I hold, least from you.” Elarinya replied. “I do not understand… It seems unfathomable, and ridiculous to even suggest such a thing.” 

Galadriel listened intently as she delved deeper. 

“Then there are all the implications. Why would my mother not bring them to Valinor to restore peace to all Arda? Why would she hide something such as this? I was so young, I never even thought for a moment. I thought - I believed, I too would have sailed over and be several millennia old before they would be found. Why would it be recorded wrong in history? How, could it have been recorded wrong? It has been the wisest of our kind that have recorded down our histories…” Elarinya paused and unclasped her necklace, presenting it in her hand to Galadriel. The stones shined brightly in her hand as she held it out to Galadriel. Her voice softened as looked at them in her hand. “What I do know, is that I have never seen any stone that has matched the beauty of these. Nor, have I seen anything that a light that shines forth from them. If they are the silmarils, then you are the only one in Middle Earth that has any right to care for them, for surely evil will fall upon them if they stay with me.”

Galadriel picked up the necklace by its silvery mithril chain and held it before her eyes. “There are many things in this world that even the wisest do not know. An age has ended, and another one has come and almost ended since I last look upon the silmarils. There is nothing more precious than them.” 

“If these are the silmarils, then what of the stories? My naneth certainly did not swim to floor of the ocean, nor did she go into a chasm of fire.”

“It is beyond me as to how she found them. For I too, had believed the events that had to come to pass as they had been accounted.” Galadriel paused for a moment looking down slightly at Elarinya. “I do know that this would not be the first time that we were all deceived by the Dark Lords. Sauron was very powerful, but Morgoth was even more powerful than him.”

“How could Morgoth have deceived Eönwë and Fëanor’s sons Maedhros and Maglor both? The stones burn the hands of those unworthy, and was it not told that their hands did burn?” Elarinya pressed on in disbelief. 

“It is, and they were. I desire answers as much as you, young Elarinya, but even this is beyond my knowledge. The answers we seek may be lost to us until the end of time during the final battle, where it is foretold Morgoth will break down the Door of Night and come back to the world. What is known, is that these are the silmarils, and their worth is far greater than all the treasures in Middle Earth combined. They must be kept a secret from all, until the Ring has been destroyed. The world has grown too dark, and the enemy has too many spies to risk making the journey to Valinor.”

“You will bear and protect them then my lady?” Relief sounded in Elarinya’s voice. 

“I cannot, for I know the same greed that filled Fëanor’s heart when he had them would fill mine. When the time came to relinquish the silmarils to Yavanna so the light of the Two Trees could be restored, I would keep them for myself. This task is for you. It is the same fate that has led Frodo to become the Ring Bearer, that has led you to become the Bearer of the Silmarils.”   
Galadriel placed the necklace back around Elarinya’s neck. As she did Elarinya hung her head. Her heart sank in her chest as she felt as if the weight of the world had been placed upon her shoulders. She lifted Elarinya’s chin up with her hand. “Do not fear young Elarinya, you will find a way, just as your naneth did when she escaped from depths Mordor. You have her same spirit in you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, couple of things:
> 
> 1\. Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> 2\. Sorry for the confusion with the chapters. I had computer/internet issues at the time and I wasn't sure what was and wasn't being posted. I realize now that I had posted the same chapter twice. Now it has been fixed. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
